


Радость есть

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: О трогательной дружбе одного ворчливого зеброкряка и легкомысленной нарглы
Kudos: 7





	1. Wabi-Sabi

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан под впечатлением от артов gerre

_Wabi-Sabi (японский) – возможность увидеть нечто прекрасное в несовершенстве, например в трещине на Царь-колоколе или в отсутствии рук и головы у статуи Ники Самофракийской_

  
  
  
  
Я просыпаюсь в теплой мягкой постели, такой теплой и такой мягкой, что первая же мысль по пробуждении: ничто не заставит меня покинуть эту (теплую и мягкую) постель. Нет-нет-нет, ни за какие коврижки! К тому же коврижки, как утверждает некая мисс, детеныши ковров, а никакие детеныши в мире не способны вызвать у меня положительных эмоций.  
  
Скажу вам по секрету: я не ненавижу детей. Я… могу их терпеть. И даже временами – временами, не чаще! – испытывать по отношению к ним нечто, в определенных обстоятельствах похожее на симпатию. Знаю, по мне этого не скажешь, да я и не стремлюсь афишировать мягкость, которая скрывается внутри жесткой скорлупы. Вот сказал – и представился сразу самому себе гнилым орехом: мягким, кислым, в жесткой скорлупке.  
  
Нет, так не пойдет. Слишком неаппетитно.  
  
Пусть будет подушка в броне. Точно, подушка! Мягкая и теплая, как та, в которой оставляет вмятины мой сонный нос. Поутру я весь сонный, но мой нос, о, он куда более сонный, чем остальные части тела! Из-за своих размеров мой нос всегда немного «слишком» и «чересчур». Когда я болею, я умело маскирую это своими обычными мешками под глазами и землистым цветом кожи, но нос выдает – пульсирует, разгорается красным и истекает соплями, как соплохвост по весне.  
  
Как только я думаю о носе, настроение немного портится, хотя обычно с утра оно у меня отличное. В общем-то, единственное время суток, когда меня можно увидеть улыбающимся, – утро. Вот почему я позаботился о том, чтобы никто, даже портреты, не видел меня с утра. Они не заслуживают такой печальной участи.  
  
Хотя одной назойливой мисс я бы улыбнулся, я бы так улыбнулся, чтобы ее маленькие свихнутые мозги вздрогнули и встали на положенное место, щелкнули пятками, отдали честь и служили исправно. Но я же люблю детей, да и за подобное злодейство меня могут запросто посадить в Азкабан, даже Альбус не поможет.  
  
«Еще секунда», – сообщаю я себе строго, зарываясь глубже под одеяло. Мягкое и теплое, и да, я знаю другие слова помимо этих двух, но именно эти две характеристики моей постели заставляют меня вести себя подобно избалованному гриффиндорцу: игнорировать будильник, завывающий дурным голосом, и зов долга, завывающий в три тысячи раз громче и дурнее.  
  
Поперек простыни идет грубый шов, и в некоторые бессонные ночи он почти раскаляется, раскраивает мой позвоночник, если я лежу на спине, взрезает живот, если надумаю перевернуться. Он мучит меня, терзает своей варварской грубостью среди деликатной нежности остального постельного белья, и я сосредотачиваю всю свою ненависть на этом чертовом шве, который нерадивые эльфы проглядели. Постелить мне бракованную простыню – как типично! Бракованному человеку надобно спать на чем-то таком, что напоминало бы о его бракованности и мешало заснуть долгими зимними ночами. Знаю, звучит, будто я делаю из книззла гиппогрифа, но это не так. Словно камушек в ботинке, который кажется огромным и острым, пока вы идете, словно зернышко, застрявшее в зубе и превращающееся к концу дня в настоящее орудие пытки, это незначительное несовершенство моей постели доставляет мне немало беспокойства, но одновременно с этим… одновременно с этим позволяет полнее насладиться утренней негой, маленькое несовершенство, небольшой изъян, который делает удовольствие самым полным.  
  
Наконец я выбираюсь из-под одеяла в холодный неприветливый мир. Насвистываю, совершая утренний туалет и застегивая все пуговицы мантии. Эта мелкая и кропотливая работа, схожая с перебиранием четок, помогает настроиться на долгий рабочий день. Как так выходит, думаю я, с вечера вспоминаешь про зиму и долгие ночи, и кажется, что в этот раз бессонница взялась за тебя всерьез и ночные бдения будут бесконечными… а стоит уснуть под утро – и уже будильник, и уже долг, труба зовет в прямом и переносном смыслах… и теперь уже думаешь о длинных зимних днях, белых, зябких, монотонных. Часы движутся медленно, как зимние мухи, – давно пора бы замереть, отдавшись на волю природы и уснув до весны, и все же какие-то силы заставляют их ползти, перебирая лапками у хоботка, и нервно дергать мутными крылышками.  
  
Нынче в Хогвартсе целые полчища мух. У меня есть подозрение, что их завезла эта чокнутая девица, у нее вечно кто-то размножается в сундуках – то нарглы, то шмырглы, то еще кто… Но Альбус отмел мои подозрения: сначала он заверил, что, вздумай мисс Лавгуд разводить насекомых, это были бы клюворыбые ползуны, и это в лучшем случае... а затем сравнил меня с Поттером, сказал, что я похож на него тем, что спешу подозревать тех людей, которые кажутся мне «неудобными». Так и сказал: «неудобными». В таком случае что я должен сделать? Трансфигурировать себя в кресло, чтобы Поттер прекратил называть меня шпионом и Пожирателем смерти? Допустим, он прав и в первом, и во втором случае, но все не так просто… Любимая присказка Альбуса, и я заразился ею: «Все сложно». Универсальное оправдание.  
  
Возможно, когда эта чертова война закончится, я так и сообщу на суде.  
  
Итак, я почти готов. Пуговицы застегнуты, волосы прилизаны. Подумал о:  
  
– носе;  
  
– Поттере;  
  
– войне;  
  
– мисс Лавгуд.  
  
Настроение уже почти достигло нужной отметки, но еще не совсем. Выхожу из личных покоев, гордо шествую по коридору; в слизеринской гостиной покой и тишина, и я доволен. Наверняка у гриффиндорцев шум и гам, в Рейвенкло все поверхности завалены пергаментами и книгами, а хаффлпаффцы… да ну их. Мои же «змейки» организованно собрались и отправились в Большой зал на завтрак, причем я уверен в каждом из них: галстуки аккуратно завязаны, презрительные взгляды в стороны гриффиндорцев отточены до совершенства. Я чувствую, что все-таки люблю детей, они не цветы, они растения жизни! Полезные, прекрасные растения со множеством способов применения… на подходе к Большому залу меня чуть не сшибает с ног какой-то растрепанный ИДИОТ!!!  
  
– Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора и неделя отработок научат вас лучше планировать покушения и доводить дело до конца либо даже не пытаться, – сообщаю, восстановив равновесие – как физическое, так и душевное. Идиот смотрит с ужасом, сообразив, в кого врезался. Я оглядываю его с ног до головы, заставляя задрожать. – Вы собираетесь напасть со спины или есть другие причины вашего желания стоять у входа в Большой зал? – Мальчишка понимает все правильно и наконец юркает внутрь, я же, распрямив плечи, шагаю к преподавательскому столу.  
  
Ненавижу детей, ненавижу этих исчадий ада, превращающих жизнь приличного человека в сплошной хаос!  
  
– Еще пять баллов с Гриффиндора за то, что не сообразил извиниться, – бурчу себе под нос.  
  
Понятия не имею, с какого факультета этот идиот.


	2. Мamihlapinatapai

_Mamihlapinatapai (яганский, язык кочевых племен Огненной Земли) – невербальное взаимопонимание,_

_когда люди обмениваются взглядом и осознают, что оба хотят одного и того же_

Вот уж кто превращает всю жизнь в хаос и вот уж про кого можно с полным правом сказать: «Все не так просто» – мисс Лавгуд.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд.  
  
Я научился особым образом произносить ее имя. У меня есть около дюжины вариаций:  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – это как будто меня вот-вот стошнит от осознания факта, что сочетание звуков, обозначающих ее фамилию, вырвалось из моего рта.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – а это словно я мысленно представляю, как отвинчиваю ей голову, сначала по часовой стрелке, а затем против, чтоб дольше мучилась.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – а это словно я пытаюсь вспомнить, кто такая эта чертова мисс Лавгуд, словно возмутительность ее существования в данном пространстве и времени настолько противоречит всем законам вселенной, что мой мозг не способен принять тот факт, что я вижу ее перед собой и даже знаю ее фамилию.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – словно у меня разыгралась мигрень от одного ее вида; чаще всего эту интонацию я использую, когда у меня действительно начинается мигрень и действительно от одного только вида полоумной девчонки.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – «вы-зашли-слишком-далеко»-тон.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – подразумевает: я вас пощажу, если вы немедленно самоудалитесь с моих глаз.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд. – «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое!!!»  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд. – «Исчадие ада, тебе меня не одолеть! Муа-ха-ха-ха-ха!»  
  
К сожалению, вслух это всегда звучит одинаково.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, объяснитесь.  
  
Прежде это звучало бы так: «Мисс Лавгуд, не желаете ли объяснить мне, каким образом уничтожение котла и остатков душевного равновесия как педагога, так и ваших несчастных сокурсников является темой нашего урока?» Но теперь я уже не утруждаю себя. Мы так часто повторяем одно и то же, что теперь достаточно сказать полслова, чтобы понять друг друга.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, объяснитесь, – говорю я ровно, глядя на радужную лужицу, которая была славным прочным котлом третьего размера, на босые ноги девчонки: левая нога приветливо машет мне большим пальцем, на ногте которого чернилами нарисована рожица, по всей видимости изображающая мое лицо (если судить по носу).  
  
– Как-то так вышло, – пожимает плечами она, виновато дергая себя за ухо – видимо для меня, я ведь не имею права применять физическое насилие к ученикам. Пока. Пока еще Филч не протащил эту свою чудесную поправку на совещаниях. Однажды он – при моей тайной поддержке – убедит Альбуса подвешивать детей за ноги к флагштоку, и уж тогда… – Плюхнулось, – вздыхает она с таким видом, будто это наша с ней общая ошибка, а не ее невнимательность.  
  
Это ее «Как-то так вышло» обозначает примерно следующее:  
  
– Профессор Снейп, *бла-бла-бла*, я добавила вместо настойки горьковухи, *бла-бла, всякая бессмысленная тарабарщина*, всесладкие бобы, *что-нибудь из серии «Так мне велел дух Гвенделины Щекастой»*, а без обуви я потому, что не смогла найти ботинки, *что-нибудь про несуществующих животных*, и носки тоже не нашла.  
  
А, да. И еще «Плюхнулось».  
  
Это значит: «Бобы разноцветные и очень красиво должны были плавать в котле, но почему-то все пошло не так, хотя я очень старалась, правда, профессор; они плюхнулись в воду сразу и утонули, а потом вдруг внутри меня все забулькало, и поэтому я поняла, что сейчас взорвусь, и спряталась под стол, чтобы никого не обрызгало, но вместо этого почему-то взорвался котел, и поэтому вы в фиолетовой липкой дряни, которая оставляет ожоги и зеленые волосы по всему телу, вы и все мои одноклассники, а я единственная была под партой и не пострадала».  
  
Но вслух, для остальных участников представления, это звучит так:  
  
– Объяснитесь.  
  
– Плюхнулось.  
  
Разговор в двух словах, я киваю и отхожу от стола, взмахом палочки счищая липкую дрянь с себя, идиотов и пола. С зеленой растительностью обратятся к Помфри после звонка, а пока еще идет урок, и я жду образцы законченных зелий у себя на столе.  
  
Лавгуд сопит, тычет большим пальцем ноги пятнышко клейкого месива в проходе между партами, смотрит на меня виновато и немножечко гордо: «Правда же, интересно получилось?»  
  
Закатываю глаза и сажусь в кресло. Пододвинув к себе контрольные второкурсников, бросаю на нее хмурый взгляд: «С вами всегда ЧУДОВИЩНО интересно, мисс Лавгуд».  
  
Она улыбается и следующие полчаса развлекает себя тем, что дует на перо, пытаясь заставить его взлететь к потолку.  
  
И самое ужасное – остаток урока я, спрятавшись за работами, тайком за этим наблюдаю.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Следующий урок – Гриффиндор, пятый курс. Я, знаете… я вздыхаю с облегчением.  
  
Гриффиндор! Пятый курс! Облегчение.  
  
Нет, вы не поняли.  
  
Гриффиндор! Пятый курс! Лонгботтом! Поттер! Всезнайка! Еще-один-Уизли! Облегчение.  
  
До чего меня довела эта девчонка… все классы, в которых она не учится, теперь хороши. Даже Гриффиндор, пятый курс. Даже Лонгботтом. Ну, вы поняли.  
  
Окинув несносных детей взглядом, полным искреннего отвращения, – если бы его разливали по бутылкам, я бы уже запатентовал собственный сорт, и на этикетке был бы мой профиль – как гарантия качества, – я задаю им бестолковое конспектирование учебника с 78-й страницы по 92-ю. Это подходящая работа для тупоголовых недоношенных детенышей утконосов: не требует ни мозгов, ни внимательности, только большой палец, противопоставленный остальным четырем.  
  
И все же я кружу поблизости от Лонгботтома: не дай Мерлин, ткнет себе в глаз пером или что-нибудь еще: с ним постоянно что-то случается. Да и вообще приятно, когда у него волосы на затылке дыбом встают, стоит мне пройти мимо или даже просто кинуть на него взгляд. Некоторое время я так развлекаюсь: резко зыркаю в его сторону, ухмыляюсь торчащим «по стойке смирно – перпендикулярно затылку» волосам и снова принимаюсь расхаживать по рядам.  
  
Поттер демонстративно не пишет, таращится в потолок тупым, ну то есть своим обычным взглядом, видимо, мечтает о мировой славе или очередном бладжере, который разобьет его бесполезную голову на тыщу осколков, собирать которые по полю, разумеется, придется мне. Всезнайка сидит слева от него и строчит с такой скоростью, что пергамент дымится; боюсь, она дополняет сухую теорию учебника своими невероятно раздражающими замечаниями, которые пытается выдать за дельные. Наивная девчонка верит, что я хотя бы одним глазом проглядываю их работы?! Что ж, поставлю ей за это «У» – пусть думает, что «Удовлетворительно»; я-то знаю, что «Утомляете, ужасно уныло». Еще-один-Уизли, сидящий справа от нашей знаменитости, тоже, к моему удивлению, карябает что-то на своем пергаменте, от усердия высунув язык. «Похвально, долговязый, однако на шестом курсе поздно просить у волшебника мозги; к тому же твоя тряпичная голова прохудилась и вся солома вылезла наружу, если ты не заметил!» Рыжие ужасно раздражают, сильнее остальных детей! Я с содроганием думаю о каждом следующем первом сентября не только потому, что каторга начнется по новой, но еще и из-за опасения увидеть в Большом зале очередного рыжеголового Уизли. Иногда мне кажется, что Молли Уизли просто мстит кому-то из преподавателей, выталкивая из себя отпрысков со скоростью хомячихи, но, в отличие от этих мудрых животных, не пожирает своих детей, а отправляет их в Хогвартс.  
  
Узли пихает Поттера под локоть, Всезнайка шипит на них, не отрываясь от конспекта, Поттер неохотно склоняется к рыжей макушке. Я не запоминаю имен: слишком много идиотов и слишком мало резервов памяти, лучше я приберегу ее для чего-то полезного, например рецептов зелий и сверхсекретной информации, исходящей как от Лорда, так и от Альбуса (хранить отдельно, не смешивать во избежание взрыва). Я запоминаю только тех, кто действительно досаждает мне, чтобы легче было изготавливать кукол вуду. В данный момент в моем черном списке Сириус Блэк, Лонгботтом, Поттер и несравненная мисс Лавгуд. Я боюсь делать ее куклу, ведь с нее станется ожить и начать донимать меня вместе со своим прототипом. Таким образом, я знаю лишь пару фамилий, а остальных про себя зову идиотами. Однако теперь у меня возникает стойкое желание выучить имя этого долговязого идиота, потому что я неслышно подхожу сзади (о, это я умею!) и заглядываю в пергамент, который так настойчиво толкает Уизли Поттеру под нос.  
  
«О, Луна-детка!»  
  
Это надпись над кривой носатой фигурой, и опять-таки нос позволяет мне узнать в ней себя.  
  
«О, Снейпи-пупсик!»  
  
А эта каракуля с редисками, болтающимися в ушах, видимо, призвана обозначить мисс Лавгуд.  
  
Стоп. СНЕЙПИ-ПУПСИК?!!  
  
Видимо, жар ярости опаляет сгорбленную спину Всезнайки, потому что она прекращает писать и оборачивается, а после глаза ее округляются от ужаса. Должно быть, мое лицо сейчас не так безмятежно спокойно, как обычно. Левый глаз дергается, это уж точно. За остальные черты лица поручиться не могу. Особенно за нос, он у меня своевольный.  
  
Всезнайка принимается настойчиво дергать Поттера, но он не обращает внимания, хихикая над рисунком. Уизли тоже еще ничего не видит, до поры до времени.  
  
Я поправляю манжеты, чтобы ничто не сковывало моих движений, когда я буду БИТЬ ЭТИХ ДВУХ ИДИОТОВ ИХ ЧУГУННЫМИ ЛБАМИ О ПОВЕРХНОСТЬ ПАРТЫ!!!

***

Когда я наконец остаюсь один, я откидываюсь на спинку стула и складываю ноги на стол. Ботинки аккуратно сложены под стулом, ровно посередине, а пятка в полосатом носке смяла чей-то конспект – Мерлин, надеюсь, Всезнайки! Я щурюсь и пытаюсь разглядеть рисунок под новым ракурсом. Я уже смотрел на него исподлобья, через занавесь волос, смотрел на просвет, прищурившись и вытаращив глаза, но менее оскорбительным он не становился. Чему и удивляться? Подобные мерзости становятся только все более и более обидными с каждым следующим взглядом. Благо еще мисс Лавгуд этого безобразия не видела – у нее здесь на удивление уродливое лицо: художественный талант мистера Уизли не подлежит сомнению по той простой причине, что подлежать чему бы то ни было не может то, чего не существует вовсе.  
  
И почему это мы здесь, интересно, так близко друг к другу? И что значат эти мелкие корявые сердечки возле наших голов?  
  
На что этот кретин намекает?!  
  
Видит Мерлин, я никогда, ни на мгновение не дал повода окружающим усомниться в моей ненависти к этой отвратительной персоне, с ее постоянными бреднями и придурочным выражением лица, с ее дикими нарядами и нелепыми предположениями, с ее раздражающей манерой возникать из ниоткуда и размахивать руками, объясняя что-то. О, я ненавижу Луну Лавгуд всем своим большим мягким сердцем, которое, в общем-то, открыто для каждого (кому надоело жить).  
  
А теперь ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Моему терпению пришел конец. Все зашло слишком далеко. Она… эта девчонка… все из-за нее!  
  
В ярости я швыряю пергамент на пол, кидаю в него чернильницу, затем, вскочив на ноги, лезу за ним под стол, кладу ровно посреди класса и начинаю топтать ногами, бешено, злобно подвывая (но про себя, потому что мало ли кто заглянет в класс – они увидят лишь невозмутимого профессора в полосатых носках, спокойно стоящего на клочке пергамента в центре класса).  
  
И вот ведь досада: Уизли я наказал практически до конца жизни, а с ним и Поттера заодно (мальчишке полезны наказания, они закаляют характер и повышают иммунитет). Но наказать мисс Лавгуд я не в состоянии! Хотя бы потому, что на нее ничего не действует! Ни-че-го! Начиная от фирменных холодных взглядов и заканчивая темной магией. Я кричал на нее, я оскорблял и высмеивал ее, я выпихивал ее из кабинета, швырнув вслед банку сушеных тритонов, я жаловался на нее Альбусу… Что мне еще сделать? Назначить отработку? Но я еще помню, чем обернулась предыдущая! Да и потом, каким-то образом все отработки сводятся к тому, что мы с Лавгуд сидим и пьем чай с лимоном. Как? КАК?! Как ей это удается?! Я ведь даже не успеваю заметить, как мои руки сами берутся за нож – но вовсе не для того, чтобы вонзить его между выпуклых блеклых глаз девицы, не-е-ет! А чтобы чуть надрезать цедру домашних лимонов Хагрида, чтобы выпустить чистый дразнящий аромат, а после нарезать плод на тоненькие кружочки, похожие на солнышки с детских рисунков. И стоит Лавгуд уйти, как волшебство рассеивается. Я с ужасом обнаруживаю себя сидящим за столом с пустой чашкой и с благодушным выражением лица. Как, КАК, я спрашиваю?!! Почему девчонка так действует на меня? Причем я бы восхищался ее коварством, так она даже не нарочно это устраивает! О-о, я уже проверял себя на чары, следил за Лавгуд очень внимательно, пил зелья, блокирующие действия любых других, я даже устроил обыск комнаты мисс Лавгуд, ожидая найти там куклу вуду с гигантским носом. Напрасно старался – только ожившие звереноски да выводок непонятных существ в сундуке с книгами. Ну и куча других диковинных вещей, понятно, однако меня уже давно ничего не удивляет. Уже пять лет, с тех пор как эта особа явилась к нам в Хогвартс.  
  
Очевидно, она воздействует на меня стихийной магией. Я не вижу других вариантов. Разве что Лавгуд – очень сильный легилимент и влияет на мое сознание, не тревожа его. Альбус посмеялся над этой моей теорией. Сказал, не следует подозревать человека в невероятном могуществе только из-за того, что он имел смелость мне понравиться.  
  
Мне.  
  
Понравиться.  
  
А, что говорить! От Альбуса всегда мало толку.


	3. Sgiomlaireachd

_Sgiomlaireachd (гэльский шотландский) – раздражение, которое вызывают люди, отвлекающие тебя от еды, когда ты чертовски голоден  
_

  
  
  
  
Надо сказать, у меня в жизни мало радостей. Оно и ясно – я учитель в школе-пансионате. Плюс война, плюс Поттер, плюс нос и прочие раздражающие мелочи. Но одна радость у меня все же есть.  
  
Радость есть.  
  
Еда… то, ради чего я все-таки выкарабкиваюсь из постели по утрам. То, ради чего я терплю все эти бесконечные уроки, половина из которых нудная до зубовного скрежета, а на другой половине приходится стараться изо всех сил, чтобы спасти жизнь – свою и учеников, находящихся рядом с Лонгботтомом. Котлы взрываются не только у него – у многих. Но надо сказать, у большинства взрывы не опасные – так, легкая тошнота, головокружение, зеленые волосы или фурункулы под мышками вследствие испарений. У Лонгботтома же каким-то образом получается сделать именно такую мешанину, которая, если попадет на кожу кого-нибудь из учеников, прожжет до кости. Мне кажется, так проявляется тайная натура Лонгботтома: на самом деле он садист, одержимый жаждой убийств, но слишком ленив и круглощек, чтобы бегать за жертвами по замку, вот и кидает в котел все подряд в надежде на летальный исход, не одноклассников, так педагога.  
  
Но когда последний котел расплавлен, когда последний идиот покидает класс и гудение колокола оповещает об обеде, душа моя расправляет крылья и взлетает к имитирующему небо потолку, ведь на обед дают пирог с почками и баранье рагу!  
  
Если есть что-то в жизни, что я люблю больше, чем ставить «Т» на экзамене, так это есть. И даже жаба… э-э… многоуважаемая коллега мисс Амбридж не способна испортить мне аппетит, ведь, к счастью, она ест обычно в своем кабинете, в окружении всех этих мерзких котят.  
  
Я ем много, быстро и изобретательно. Я никогда не ем одно и то же блюдо два дня подряд. Я никогда не читаю за едой – это отвлекает от процесса, а от подобного процесса я не хотел бы отвлекаться даже ради вручения Ордена Мерлина первой степени за юбилейное спасение Поттера от неминуемой гибели. Я ем и получаю удовольствие от каждого кусочка. От того, как вилка погружается в густое пюре; от того, как хрустит карамельная корочка в чашке горячего шоколада. От того, как рассыпается крошками по плоской тарелке творожный пирог. От цвета, вкуса и консистенции, от запаха еды, от ее количества и места расположения на преподавательском столе (самые свежие булочки отчего-то всегда в той хлебнице, которая рядом с Минервой). Я люблю есть и не стыжусь этого.  
  
Вся женская часть преподавательского состава завистливо вздыхает, когда я устраиваюсь с круассаном в учительской, или хрущу медовым хворостом во время собрания, или наслаждаюсь очередным ванильным пудингом, устроившись у камина с работами. Даже Флитвик как-то обмолвился, что есть в этом нечто несправедливое: я ем больше Хагрида, но умудряюсь оставаться таким тощим, что в анфас меня было бы не видно, если бы не нос. На что я мило улыбнулся ему (не разжимая губ, так что он жив, отделался легким шоком) и позвал домовика, решив подкрепиться еще и спагетти под чесночно-ореховым соусом.  
  
Я ем на переменах, когда одна партия идиотов уже ушла, а другая еще где-то ошивается, совершая какие-нибудь безобразия и непристойности. Я ем в кабинете у Альбуса, я ем на собраниях Упивающихся, я ем в постели по ночам, когда мне слишком грустно, чтобы спать. Когда я ем, я почти счастлив. Ничто не может испортить мне день, если он начинается с теплых шершавых тостов, украшенных лужицей золотистого растопленного масла, сливочного, высшего сорта. Ничто не омрачит небо над моей головой, если в тарелке у меня тонкие полоски бекона, зажаренного именно так, как я люблю, – до хруста, почти до черноты, чтобы края пошли волнами. Ничто не помешает мне насладиться нежнейшим рыхлым омлетом, соседствующим с горкой отборного горошка.  
  
Ничто и никто. Даже Лавгуд, уверенно шагающая к преподавательскому столу.  
  
Альбус косится в мою сторону, заметив приближающуюся катастрофу. Ходячая катастрофа – именно так. Я бы предложил эвакуировать учащихся и педагогов, да вряд ли меня кто послушает. Так что буду сидеть и посыпать омлет тонкой стружкой светлого сыра, чтобы удовольствие стало абсолютным. Плевать мне на Лавгуд. Плевать на то, что большинство моих коллег уже заметили ее приближение и начали кидать на меня насмешливые взгляды, ожидая представления.  
  
Прежде Лавгуд не наглела настолько, чтобы доставать меня во время приема пищи. У этой девицы ни стыда ни совести. Ни ботинок. Опять.  
  
Лавгуд поднимается на возвышение, на котором стоит наш стол. Становится напротив меня, улыбаясь своими крохотными губами, слишком маленькими для такого круглого лица.  
  
– Вы так вкусно завтракаете, профессор! – говорит нахалка. Я сосредоточен на своем омлете. Мне неинтересно, что на сей раз желает сообщить мисс Лавгуд.  
  
– Обычно я, когда ем, смотрю на вас, чтобы было вкуснее, – доверительно шепчет мне она, наклонившись через стол, – длинная коса съезжает с плеча и окунается пушистой кисточкой в соусник. Сидящая рядом Спраут очень неубедительно кашляет. – Но в этот раз я заметила, что вы забыли налить себе кофе.  
  
А у меня новый метод. Я игнорирую Лавгуд. Вообще-то, я игнорирую уже второй день, но заметила она только теперь.  
  
– Профессор?  
  
Вот так-то. Пусть помучается. Я не собираюсь больше поддаваться на ее дилетантские провокации. Я не собираюсь больше вступать с ней в споры о вещах, которых даже не существует! И я не собираюсь давать представление, которого так ждут коллеги.  
  
Я ем. Мне хорошо. Все спокойно.  
  
– О, я знаю! Вы играете в молчанку! – радуется Лавгуд. Я откусываю уголок тоста. М-м-м… Совершенно. Этому тосту я бы определенно поставил «В» – «Выше Ожидаемого». Просто потому, что «П» я не поставлю вообще никому и ничему, пока это в моей власти.  
  
– И вы даже не можете никому сказать, что играете, – ведь вы же должны молчать!  
  
Там, рядом с Минервой, булочки почо с кунжутом. А рядом с Хагридом – хлебные треугольники с тмином и сухофруктами. Кунжут или тмин? Вот в чем вопрос. Возьму оба.  
  
– Ой, и поэтому вы не пьете кофе? Потому что надо, чтобы кто-то налил, – иначе уши расти перестанут, примета! Папа писал в прошлой «Придире», а вы прочитали, да? Помните, я вам оставляла на столе вместо эссе?  
  
Теперь кашлем заразилась половина преподавательского состава. Альбус прячет лицо в бороде. Минерва увлеченно шуршит газетой. Хагрид смеется в открытую. Ученики смотрят на нас, позабыв свою обычную бесцельную болтовню.  
  
– Бедненький, и вы даже попросить не можете никого! – ужасается Лавгуд. Я все надеюсь, что она только притворяется ненормальной, чтобы иметь возможность творить безобразия, – тогда бы ее выпады были коварными и оскорбительными, но… расфокусированный взгляд, гладкий лоб без единой морщинки – следа мысли. В огромных светлых глазах отражается кофейник. Самонаполняющийся кофейник, который стоит в сантиметре от меня. Лавгуд хватает его и льет мне кофе в чашку.  
  
– Вот, я сразу поняла, что что-то не так, это мне вухомухи нажужжали. – Лавгуд напевает себе под нос какую-то песенку, глядя то на потолок, то на круглые столовые ложки, то на собственные ноги. Кофе давно перелился через край чашки и растекается по скатерти. Трелони беспокойно ерзает: она сидит рядом со мной, и кофе начал капать ей на юбку. Я безмятежен. Я поглощаю свой завтрак. Мои брюки насквозь мокрые.  
  
Альбус с интересом глядит на меня. Я не поддаюсь. Я нем. Я ем. Пусть делает все что хочет – я больше не имею с ней дела.  
  
Кофе стекает с краев столешницы, льется на пол, ученики шумят и шепчутся, тыча в нас пальцем, – бескультурщина, с этикетом знакомы не лучше сов! Кофе рекой разливается по помосту, стекает вниз, огибает ноги мисс Лавгуд, а она все напевает, рассеянно улыбаясь самой себе.  
  
Кофейник все наполняется и наполняется. Мне хорошо. Я ем свой завтрак.  
  
Трелони забирается с ногами на стул, огорченно глядит на Лавгуд, но что той чужое огорчение? Она, как обычно, делает доброе дело. Наливает своему беспомощному профессору кофе. Лавгуд никогда не желает зла, когда творит очередное безобразие, в этом и ужас, и изящество ее поведения.  
  
У меня в ботинках хлюпает кофе. Омлет безнадежно залит. Коричневая жижа повсюду – Лавгуд даже не потрудилась добавить сливок, а без сливок я ничего не пью!  
  
Первой сдается МакГонагалл. Она всегда была слаба в этом – в тактике игнорирования. Не может не влезть в очередную бочку. Уверен, в школьные годы она была хуже Всезнайки.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, да придите же в себя, наконец! – раздраженно говорит Минерва, взмахом палочки убирая беспорядок. Луна хлопает глазами, смотрит на кофейник, на мою чашку, которые опустели по мановению палочки МакГонагалл.  
  
– Ой, закончился! – расстраивается Лавгуд. – Ничего, я сейчас следующий принесу.  
  
– Благодарю за заботу, не стоит, – сообщаю я, поднимаясь из-за стола. Все облегченно вздыхают. Лавгуд радостно мне улыбается.  
  
Тактика игнорирования опять не сработала.  
  


***

– Я не буду делать этого, Альбус!  
  
Тут главное – вращать глазами пострашнее и говорить твердо, будто я не упрашиваю, а заявляю со всей своей непреклонностью. Моя непреклонность против Альбусова упрямства – угадайте, что обычно побеждает?  
  
Но сейчас Альбус не один. Сейчас они – два самых невыносимых существа на планете – объединились. Мой самый страшный ночной кошмар!.. Лавгуд забралась с ногами в кресло, стучит пальцем по подлокотнику, отбивая ритм слышимой только ей музыки. Кружка с чаем витает у ее локтя уже полчаса, настойчиво тренькая чайной ложкой, но Лавгуд на нее не глядит, она глядит на меня своим фирменным невинным взглядом «разве-вам-не-нравится-моя-идея-профессор?».  
  
Нет. Мне не нравится.  
  
Мне категорически не нравится! И Гриндевальд дернул меня за язык сказать об этом вслух на педсовете!!!  
  
В замусоренную мозгошмыгами голову мисс Лавгуд пришла блестящая мысль – устроить маскарад к Рождеству, чтобы прибавить хлопот педагогам и позора – моим сединам. Моим будущим сединам. Моим будущим ватным сединам, потому что когда я заявил, что этот фарс не принесет ничего, кроме лишней суеты, Альбус назначил нас с мисс Лавгуд ответственными за мероприятие.  
  
Я не успел даже возмутиться, как эта жа… Амбридж поднялась и заявила, что не одобряет шумные массовые мероприятия на территории учебного заведения. Я бы поддержал ее, если бы она не была мне настолько отвратительна. Альбус быстро осадил ее в своей обычной мягкой манере:  
  
– Долорес, это всего лишь рождественский праздник. Не вижу причин для беспокойства.  
  
Жаба побагровела и села на место, надувшись, как… как… ну, как жаба. Альбус насмешливо подмигнул ей. Такая уж у него тактика – напоминать всем и каждому, что они когда-то были его учениками. Он упрямо продолжает звать Лорда Томом, но от этого Лорд не убивает меньше маглов. Разве что злится и выходит из себя.  
  
Теперь же злиться предстояло мне. Еще бы! Альбус вызвал меня в свой кабинет, где уже сидела мисс Лавгуд, и довел до моего сведения ее «прекрасное предложение».  
  
Они задумали нарядить меня в маскарадный костюм.  
  
Костюмы – изобретение дьявола.  
  
Сначала я поднимаю их альянс – Альбус&Лавгуд, впервые на ринге! – на смех, заявив, что скорее дементоры наденут розовое, нежели я – этот нелепый наряд!  
  
Затем я решительно отказываюсь принимать участие в этом безобразии.  
  
После я напоминаю, что у меня и без того загруженный график, и если Альбус все еще хочет, чтобы в школьном лазарете были необходимые зелья… оказалось, не хочет. Оказалось, ему важнее бесстыжее веселье, чем здоровье учеников.  
  
Не сказать чтобы я удивился.  
  
Тогда я еще раз решительно отказываюсь принимать участие в этом безобразии.  
  
Потом предлагаю Альбусу самому нарядиться Рождественским Дедом, тем более что у него хотя бы есть борода. У меня нет бороды, зато есть чувство собственного достоинства.  
  
Сразу после этого я снова решительно отказываюсь принимать участие в этом безобразии.  
  
Битва длится около трех часов. Лавгуд грызет орехи, выуживая их из кармана мантии, Альбус развлекается, глядя на мои потуги откреститься от грядущего позора, а Фоукс смотрит на меня с жалостью.  
  
Когда я выдыхаюсь и падаю в кресло, Альбус наливает мне чая. Липовый чай с мутным осадком на дне, и танец чаинок мне подсказывает лучше всякой Трелони, что ждет меня в будущем.  
  
– Ты никогда не принимаешь участия в общем веселье, Северус, – мягко укоряет Альбус.  
  
– Это будет так здорово, профессор! – сообщает Лавгуд, угощая меня орехами.  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты встречал очередное Рождество, спрятавшись в своих холодных подземельях, – проникновенно вещает Альбус.  
  
– Можно даже раздобыть вам посох или световой меч, – задумчиво бормочет Лавгуд.  
  
– И потом, это поможет тебе наладить контакт с учениками, – обещает Альбус.  
  
Контакт с учениками? Всегда мечтал.  
  
– В том и смысл, Альбус, что они меня боятся! – я в отчаянии, почти кричу. Ну, то есть говорю достаточно громко, слегка приподнимаю бровь и наклоняюсь вперед в кресле, но для меня это эквивалент рыданий на коленях посреди кабинета. – Я потеряю свой авторитет, если буду развлекать их на каком-то дурацком детском празднике.  
  
– Ой нет, – машет руками Лавгуд, – он же совсем и не детский! Профессор, Рождество – для всех, даже для людей вашего возраста!  
  
«Вашего возраста», – сказала она.  
  
«Даже», – сказала она.  
  
Я пытаюсь передать взглядом всю глубину своего отвращения, но Лавгуд безмятежна.  
  
– Альбус, – я поворачиваюсь к нему и гляжу прямо в глаза. Взглядом я пытаюсь выразить все, что у меня на душе, все, что не удается высказать вслух. В это короткое «Альбус» вложено следующее содержание:  
  
«Не заставляй меня делать это, не заставляй меня в очередной раз унижаться, напялив на себя непонятно что на потеху малолетним дармоедам, которых я ненавижу всеми фибрами души, и развлекать их на празднике, который я тоже ненавижу, иначе я возненавижу тебя так же сильно, как детей и праздники, и больше никогда-никогда не подарю тебе носков на День святого Валентина».  
  
Разумеется, это все читается в «Альбус» достаточно отчетливо, и мисс Лавгуд уж точно понимает, что я хочу сказать. Что же касается директора, то он глух к любым подтекстам. Он сладко улыбается, прихлебывая чай, и отвечает:  
  
– Северус.  
  
И в этом «Северус» я слышу:  
  
«Мальчик мой, я не хочу, чтобы ты все праздники сидел у себя в подземельях, грустный и одинокий, а после давил на мое чувство вины, молчаливо страдая и купаясь в жалости к себе».  
  
– Луна, – говорит Луна, заработав наши с Альбусом недоуменные взгляды. – Ой, мне тоже захотелось, – объясняет она негромко.  
  
– Если для тебя это так важно, Северус, – вздыхает Альбус, – я освобожу тебя от почетной должности Рождественского Деда. Я с удовольствием сыграю эту роль, мисс Лавгуд, – он любезно кивает Луне, – чтобы ваша задумка не пропала. Я надеюсь, вы используете всю свою фантазию и творческий потенциал, чтобы праздник в Хогвартсе стал незабываемым!..  
  
Он машет рукой, отпуская нас восвояси, и я выхожу из кабинета с гордо поднятой головой – я победил! Впервые победил в споре с Альбусом! Ну, кто здесь босс? Кто босс??  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Не я, очевидно.  
  
Я-то олень.  
  
Ах, нет – рождественский олень.  
  
Ах, нет – рождественский олень, который стоит на входе в Большой зал и приветствует всех.  
  
Ах, нет – рождественский олень, который стоит на входе в Большой зал вместе с мисс Лавгуд. Она, по-видимому, должна изображать нечто среднее между Снегурочкой и волхвом, потому что на ней невообразимый синий сарафан с удручающим количеством пенного ватного меха в самых неожиданных местах, а также зажатый под мышкой несчастный ребенок – то есть муляж ребенка – с крохотным нимбом над головой. Надо сказать, больше всего она напоминает мне одну из тех безумных дамочек, которые воруют детей из колясок на людных улицах Лондона.  
  
– Добро пожаловать! – улыбается она каждому, кто смеется над ней, заходя в зал. – Повеселитесь! Не забудьте проверить, нет ли нарглов в омеле!  
  
Они бы смеялись громче, но я обещаю взглядом мучительную смерть каждому, кто посмеет хотя бы на миг позволить своим зрительным анализаторам запечатлеть меня в образе рождественского оленя, с приращенными к затылку рогами и круглым красным носом. Видимо, взгляд получается что надо – Лонгботтом уже добрых сорок минут ходит туда-сюда мимо двери, но не решается протиснуться мимо меня, чтобы попасть в Большой зал.  
  
– Правда же, здорово? – спрашивает Лавгуд, невинно хлопая глазками. Я кусаю свой язык так сильно, что у меня уже полный рот крови. Нет, я не скажу ей ни слова, ни упрека, ни оскорбления. Девчонка получит свой праздник, раз уж он по какой-то непонятной причине ее радует. Девчонка получит свой праздник, а затем отпраздную я: послезавтра ученики разъезжаются по домам на каникулы и замок будет свободен от мозгошмыгов, нарглов, полупяток и идиотов на целых две недели.  
  
– С наступающими праздниками! – восклицает Лавгуд, отвлекая меня от сладких мечтаний. Я обращаю свой взор на Поттера, который разглядывает меня с таким изумлением, какого отродясь не было написано на его тупом лице. В глубине зеленых глаз зажигается опасный огонек, который означает: Поттер до конца дней сохранит эту картинку в своей голове и будет мысленно возвращаться к ней на каждой отработке, каждом уроке, когда я буду орать на него. Что ж, веселись, Поттер, веселись – до первого Обливиэйта.  
  
– Вам нравится, сэр? – дергает меня за рукав неугомонная Лавгуд. – У вас такой счастливый вид!  
  
Счастливый? Кажется, это нервный тик.  
  
– Улыбочку! – тонким от страха голосом верещит идиот-камикадзе. Яркая вспышка на мгновение ослепляет меня, а когда я вновь могу метать глазами молнии, маленький негодник с его камерой уже далеко.  
  
– Ого, наша первая совместная колдография! – радуется Лавгуд.  
  
Убить. Расчленить. Развеять по ветру. Закопать по шею в навозе соплохвостов.  
  
– Леденец? – она тычет в меня пестрой конфетой.  
  
Заточить в Азкабан. Отдать на растерзание Филчу. Уши оторвать.  
  
– Да, благодарю.  
  



	4. Kummerspeck

_Kummerspeck (немецкий) – дословно переводится как «бекон горя». Вообще же обозначает действие, когда вы начинаете неумеренно есть все подряд, чтобы заглушить свою депрессию  
_

  
  
  
  
Забыть о вчерашнем унижении мне помогает форель с миндалем, томатный суп-пюре с луком пореем, гренки с сыром и шоколадный пирог. Но этого оказывается недостаточно, и когда калейдоскоп вкусов превращается в мягкое, несколько эклектичное послевкусие, я угощаюсь сухим печеньем с горячим молоком. Молоко с пенкой. Знаю, многие ее терпеть не могут, а я нахожу приятной. Мне нравится, когда молоко застывает в кружке гладкой пленкой, мне нравится тыкать в эту пленку чайной ложкой, глядя, как она сминается и тонет. Мне нравится, когда она обволакивает язык, горячая, тонкая. Мне нравится жевать ее.  
  
Я как та пенка: большинство нормальных людей не найдут мое общество приятным, но всегда есть… хм-м… ценители.  
  
Прискорбно, что моим ценителем оказалась мисс Лавгуд. Впрочем, не могу вспомнить ни единого человека, которого я был бы согласен терпеть рядом с собой, если бы мне предложили выбрать. Когда-то я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы рядом со мной кто-нибудь был… ну хоть кто-нибудь…  
  
Но эти времена прошли.  
  
Прошли, прошли, и не будем об этом.  
  
Я оставляю горячую кружку прямо на стопке непроверенных работ. У меня будут целые каникулы на то, чтобы разобраться со своими делами. Несносные детишки уезжают уже сегодня… Этот день отмечен в моем календаре тремя улыбающимися рожицами.  
  
Вот почему я в прекрасном расположении духа. Но ведь ничто не мешает мне сделать день еще приятней! Я понимаю, что если хочу кого-нибудь напугать до колик, обидеть или высмеять, мне нужно поторопиться: к ужину в замке почти никого не останется. А сейчас можно пройтись по коридорам, высматривая болтающихся без дела идиотов, и отомстить за все, что мне пришлось перенести вчера, когда мы «праздновали» и «веселились».  
  
Вот почему я шагаю по пустым каменным коридорам, насвистывая себе под нос. Ищу добычу. Северус Снейп вышел на охоту. Нет, лучше: Северус Снейп вышел на тропу войны! Ох, нет, войны в моей жизни и без того с избытком. Тогда так… идиот против несравненного мастера зелий, члена ассоциации «Лучшие Зельевары Планеты» профессора Снейпа! Этот Хогвартс слишком мал для нас двоих.  
  
Но, увы, ни одного идиота мне не попадается. Коридоры пустые и тихие, только гулкое эхо вторит звуку моих шагов, словно бы Хогвартс вымер. Меня это вполне устраивает. Никого, ни единой Ходячей Головной Боли в поле зрения! После вчерашнего пиршества и танцев (пфф! Танцы!) большинство обитателей замка предпочитают отдохнуть, целый день поедая сладости прямо в постели, не спеша собирая чемоданы или мирно общаясь у камина в гостиной, как это делают мои «змейки». Мои идиоты. Мои идиоты-«змейки».  
  
Я прохожу весь западный коридор без единой заминки, если не считать короткой встречи с Пивзом, который, разумеется, был в восторге от моего вчерашнего наряда.  
  
Решив подождать – вдруг кто-нибудь пройдет мимо, – я замираю у широкого окна, наслаждаясь благородным зимним пейзажем. На подоконнике нацарапано: «Джинни + Дин», и я бессознательно провожу пальцем по кривым буквам, обводя их. Гляжу на поседевшую Иву, на восточную башню, увенчанную снежной шапкой, на лес, кажущийся на фоне искрящегося снега синим. На Лавгуд, бредущую к лесу. На струйку дыма, ползущую по небу от трубы на крыше избушки Хагрида.  
  
На Лавгуд, бредущую к лесу.  
  
Снова на Лавгуд, бредущую к лесу.  
  
Что она там забыла?  
  
Вредная девчонка! Даже теперь мозолит мне глаза! Неужели так трудно хоть на денек взять перерыв и не донимать меня своим присутствием в этой стране, на этой планете и в этой Вселенной! Что мешало ей остаться в своей комнате и упаковывать личинки кукрулей в свои свитера, чтобы не замерзли в дороге?  
  
И… Мерлин! Она действительно шагает по снегу босиком?!  
  
От возмущения и ужаса я едва не разбиваю лбом стекло, пытаясь разглядеть наверняка. Так и есть! Босая! По снегу! В лютый мороз! Идет как ни в чем не бывало!..  
  
Взвыв, я кидаюсь на улицу. Сначала пытаюсь издалека послать согревающие чары, но руки слишком трясутся. Пневмония. Менингит. Воспаление легких. Ножная лихорадка. Мерлин, чем она думает, эта девчонка?!  
  
Я несусь по сугробам, как какой-то неполовозрелый юнец; в считаные минуты догоняю ее.  
  
– Что вы… – рычу, но на большее воздуха не хватает. Мне требуется пара минут, чтобы отдышаться; перед глазами все заволакивает белым паром, идущим изо рта. Лавгуд стряхивает снежинку с рукава моей мантии. – Почему вы без обуви?! – наконец я способен произнести связное предложение. Лавгуд смешно морщит лоб, подняв белесые брови.  
  
– А вы без зимней мантии!  
  
Действительно, я выбежал раздетым. Но у меня была уважительная причина! Впрочем, у Лавгуд всегда есть какая-то причина. Всегда есть объяснение исчезновению ботинок. То гномы утащили, то в обуви завелись стелечные рыбки и пришлось выкинуть их. То ботинкам нужно отдохнуть. На самом деле я прекрасно знаю, что у ее однокурсников есть игра «спрячь обувь Полоумной». Они считают, что это смешно. Я не могу понять, чем им-то Лавгуд не угодила! Понятное дело, я – я вообще людей не люблю. Впрочем, мисс Лавгуд нельзя назвать обыкновенной, а каждый, кто хоть немного отличается, часто бывает отвергнут. Мне ли не знать. Просто я все время забываю о том, что Лавгуд отличается от всех. Забываю, что девчонка полностью безумна. Это как-то вылетает у меня из головы.  
  
Может, я тоже безумен.  
  
Я трансфигурирую обувь из снега, но у меня получается нечто среднее между валенками и сандалиями. Трансфигурация никогда мне не давалась, и Минерва любит мне об этом напоминать при каждом удобном случае.  
  
– Да вы не беспокойтесь, – лепечет Лавгуд, – я посыпала ноги волшебной пыльцой. Мне не холодно ни капли!  
  
Пытаюсь разглядеть на покрасневших от холода босых ногах пыльцу.  
  
– Она невидимая, – шепчет Лавгуд.  
  
Все! Хватит с меня! Хватаю девицу в охапку и переваливаю через плечо. И тащу к замку. Плевать, кто что подумает. Где это видано, чтобы в декабре ученики бегали босыми по сугробам?  
  
Лавгуд первые мгновения висит смирно, видимо забыв от удивления портить мне жизнь. Но быстро приходит в себя и начинает лягаться.  
  
– Ой, профессор, мне же надо в лес, я же хотела…  
  
– Висите смирно, мисс Лавгуд, – командую я, обхватив ее икры, чтобы не лягалась.  
  
– А как же фестралы? Их надо покормить!  
  
– Хагрид их покормит.  
  
– Но я хотела дать им рождественского пирога!  
  
Скрип моих зубов заглушает ее возмущенные возгласы.  
  
– Как же фестралы, совсем без пирога?.. И без Рождества?.. – грустно бормочет Лавгуд.  
  
– Я отнесу им сам, – сдаюсь я. – Позже.  
  
Она вздыхает, устраиваясь поудобней, если это вообще можно сделать, свисая с чужого плеча вниз головой и тычась носом в спину.  
  
– Вам нужно попытаться найти друзей среди человеческих особей, мисс Лавгуд, – советую я, – и завести несколько пар запасной обуви.  
  
– О, у меня есть друзья! – радостно говорит она, вырисовывая какие-то узоры носом на моей спине. – Джинни, и Гермиона, и Гарри, и Рон, и Невилл… и вы!  
  
Помоги мне Мерлин.  
  
– И мы все вместе занимаемся в тайном обществе! Честно-пречестно. Только мне нельзя вам рассказывать.  
  
Помоги мне Мерлин, они еще и мир захватят.  
  
– Профессор, так мило с вашей стороны донести меня до замка! – продолжает она трещать. – Мне как раз не хотелось идти пешком! – Очаровательно. Просто очаровательно. Скрип моих зубов уже настолько громок, что даже фестралы в лесу слышат. – Давайте, я вам тоже что-нибудь хорошее сделаю? А? Профессор?!  
  
– Не надо, – умоляю я. Она принимается скрести мне спину ногтями. – Что вы творите?!  
  
Я уже не спрашиваю: «Что вы себе позволяете?!» – это пройденный этап. Если раньше я еще задавал этот риторический вопрос, то теперь пытаюсь хотя бы выяснить смысл творимых ею непотребств.  
  
– Вам ведь, наверное, неудобно самому спину чесать! А просить вы не станете. И об косяк тоже неудобно, я знаю! Я вам ее сейчас почешу, тем более все равно рядом вишу. И потом еще мозгошмыгов вытряхну, чтобы вам спалось лучше.  
  
Мне будет спаться лучше, когда ты уедешь домой на каникулы!!  
  
Я опускаю ее на ноги в холле.  
  
– У вас найдется какая-нибудь обувь к вечеру? – спрашиваю я ее. – Или вы собрались идти на перрон босиком?  
  
– На перрон? – округляет она глаза. – Ой, нет. Я остаюсь в Хогвартсе на Рождество. Я подумала, так будет интересней.  
  
Помоги мне, Мерлин. Или добей.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Судьба никогда не была ко мне милостива. Нет, я не жалуюсь, просто…  
  
В замке остаются Лавгуд, Поттер и Лонгботтом. И еще пара идиотов, но вся суть в том, что по всей школе есть лишь три ученика, которые достали меня настолько, что я выучил их имена. И теперь я завтракаю с ними за одним столом, ведь Альбус считает, что незачем сидеть так далеко друг от друга в пустом зале.  
  
Ах да, там еще юноша, который в скором времени пожалеет, что когда-либо держал в руках камеру. Еще ни один человек, обладающий на меня компроматом, не спал спокойно. Кроме Альбуса. Но против Альбуса, как говорится, нет приема.  
  
– Передайте мне соль, – говорю я вежливо, обращаясь к маленькому лопоухому идиоту. Даже теперь он не расстается со своей камерой. Ну ничего, в скором времени ему предстоит познакомиться с ней настолько близко, насколько позволяет физиология человека. Похоже, выражение моего лица – а точнее полное отсутствие какого-либо выражения – красноречиво, потому что солонка так прыгает и трясется в руках недоумка, что щедро осыпает все ближайшие тарелки крупицами соли. – Как, говорите, вас зовут? – невзначай уточняю я, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд Альбуса.  
  
Первые дни все спокойно. Я не покидаю подземелий, работаю над статьями, читаю книжки, предаюсь чревоугодию. Несколько забавных экспериментов в лаборатории делают удовольствие этих тихих дней полным, как вишенка на пирожном.  
  
Я утешаю себя мыслью, что замок слишком большой и мне легко будет избежать нежелательного общества. Однако прятаться все каникулы в подземельях, увы, невозможно, и суровая реальность оказывается… ну, суровой.  
  
Лавгуд повсюду.  
  
Я встречаю ее по пути в Большой зал, и она составляет мне компанию, рассказывая удивительные истории про кочевые вихри и эльфову Пасху. Я пытаюсь найти уединение в библиотеке, но Лавгуд уже там, в своих безумных очках, устроилась в кресле с книжкой. Она машет мне, когда я спешу вверх по лестнице, она караулит меня за углом в темном коридоре, ей приходит в голову прогуляться на Астрономическую Башню как раз тогда, когда я решаюсь спрятаться там от ее назойливого внимания. Лавгуд ждет меня в лазарете, куда я приношу готовые зелья, она налетает на меня в дверях, когда я выхожу из замка, ей позволяют заходить в учительскую, она рисует цветными мелками на каменных стенах подземелий, она сидит на пеньке в лесу, именно на той опушке, где мне нужно поискать коренья.  
  
Я почти не удивляюсь, когда из-за двери слышу ее голос. Я собрался напроситься в гости к Хагриду – он человек радушный и беспринципный: готов терпеть даже мое общество, если это обеспечит ему слушателя историй о бесконечных болячках его «зверушек». Я мог бы притвориться заинтересованным и читать книжку украдкой, спрятав ее на коленях под столом. У меня есть опыт в этом, я прятался в избушке лесника уже не раз. Тут главное – не терять бдительности и не пропустить момент, когда Хагрид предлагает угоститься кексами. Однажды я по инерции ответил «угу» и был наказан его сдобой.  
  
Но в этот раз укрыться от вездесущей Лавгуд мне не суждено. Я слышу ее тоненький голосок из-за тяжелой двери в избушку:  
  
– А вы попробуйте почитать им сказки. Когда я болею, меня всегда лечат сказками!  
  
Неудивительно! Я бы отнесся с пониманием, если бы оказалось, что Лавгуд, даже будучи при смерти, может мигом выздороветь – надо только, чтобы все дети, которые в нее верят, хлопнули в ладоши.  
  
Все-таки она скорее фея, чем ведьма. Вот к чему я веду. А сейчас я развернусь и потихоньку сойду с крыльца, поспешу к замку и…  
  
Оглушительно лает Клык, и в следующий миг дверь гостеприимно распахивается.  
  
– Батюшки, профессор!.. Чего ж вы на холоде-то стоите? Небось в гости заглянуть решили? Эт дело, эт правильно! Заходите, заходите, профессор. – Огромная ручища уже легла мне на плечо, бежать бессмысленно. – Я тут Луне говорю: у меня ж беда случилась! Соплохвостушка прихворал чего-то…  
  
Машинально спрашиваю:  
  
– Соплохвостушка-старший или младший?  
  
Честное слово, не слушал я этого лесника! Я же не виноват, что у меня память феноменальная. Да и книжка была скучной…  
  
Хагрид принимается жаловаться, размахивая ручищами, а я стараюсь не смотреть на Лавгуд, сияющую, будто начищенный котел.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Но с этим надо что-то делать. Из-за того, что Лавгуд бегает за мной, как хвостик, надо мной смеется уже вся школа. Коллеги не упускают случая меня подколоть, нахальные Уизли рисуют оскорбительные карикатуры… Страдает мое достоинство. Чувство собственного достоинства, я хотел сказать.  
  
Даже от Мародеров я не прятался, хотя были времена, когда очень хотелось. От Лавгуд же я прячусь, прячусь постыдно, выглядывая за угол носом, прежде чем продолжить путь. И если б это хоть немного помогало!  
  
В конце концов я решаюсь прибегнуть к научному подходу. Он меня еще ни разу не подводил. С помощью теории вероятности и нескольких сложных расчетов я выясняю место, где мой шанс встретить Лавгуд равняется примерно 0,000000000000000001%. Это шкаф в неиспользуемом кабинете на четвертом этаже. И там я провожу невероятно счастливые два часа, подсвечивая себе Люмосом и читая.  
  
На третий час дверца шкафа распахивается. Моему взору предстают Лавгуд и Лонгботтом, нелогично обрадованные моим появлением.  
  
– Ну наконец-то! – вздыхает Лонгботтом, оттесняя Лавгуд от шкафа. Я таращусь на него в немом изумлении, а он тем временем достает палочку. – Будь готова его запереть, когда я помещу его в чемодан, ладно?  
  
В чемодан? Меня?!  
  
Зачем, Мерлин мой, зачем?!!  
  
Я поднимаюсь во весь рост, шагая из шкафа на Лонгботтома с самым грозным видом. Если сопляк решил запихнуть меня в чемодан, ему придется сначала иметь дело с парочкой моих любимых боевых заклинаний. Без боя я не сдамся!  
  
Впрочем, тут и боя не предвидится. Лонгботтом бледнеет и отступает на шаг, но тут же решительно тычет в меня палочкой.  
  
– Р-ридикулюс!  
  
Я выгибаю бровь, уничтожая его взглядом. Он сжимает палочку крепче.  
  
– Ридикулюс!!!  
  
Я скрещиваю руки на груди, ожидая, когда этот фарс закончится.  
  
– РИДИКУЛЮС!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
– Мистер Лонгботтом, – угрожающе начинаю я. Он зеленеет, остервенело размахивает палочкой и вопит заклинание снова и снова. Мне почти его жалко.  
  
Почти… но недостаточно, чтобы лезть в чемодан.  
  



	5. Rwhe

_Rwhe (язык тсонга, разновидность банту, Южная Африка) – упасть пьяным и голым на полу и заснуть_

  
  
  
  
– Понимаете, Невилл не хотел вас обидеть, – Лавгуд шмыгает носом, ковыряет обивку моего кресла.  
  
– Разумеется, – цежу я. Цежу слова и чай, красный, кислый, с малиной и клюквой. Лавгуд свой чай не пьет: слишком занята порчей мебели.  
  
– Он просто принял вас за боггарта, – говорит она, вытаскивая из дырки в обивке вату и пружинку.  
  
– Разумеется, – повторяю я кисло, так же, как кисло у меня во рту после клюквенной мякоти.  
  
– А то в прошлый раз, когда вы вышли из шкафа, профессор Люпин сказал ему нарядить вас в…  
  
– Я помню, – елейным голосом. Надо достать и снова потыкать иголками куклу вуду Люпина. У обид никогда не проходит срок годности.  
  
Лавгуд кладет пружинку на стол, прижимает пальцем, а потом убирает его, заставляя пружину подпрыгнуть. Несколько минут этим и развлекается, а я слежу поверх чашки.  
  
Потом Лавгуд надоедает и она принимается неистово болтать ногами.  
  
– Когда так делаешь – это значит, бес и ангел на ногах качаются, – доверительно сообщает она, словно мне интересно. Пьет, наконец, свой чай, отхлебывает шумно и с удовольствием. Прикрывает глаза, вздыхает. Я слышу, как тикают часы в соседней комнате и стонет мистер Криви в моей личной пыточной.  
  
Ну ладно, воображаемый мистер Криви в воображаемой пыточной. Воображаемо стонет. Но очень жалобно, можете мне поверить.  
  
– Могу я узнать, для чего вам потребовалось шастать по всему замку в поисках боггарта?  
  
Луна открывает один глаз, смешливо смотрит на меня.  
  
– Помните, я вам говорила про тайное общество?  
  
Что-то припоминаю. Кажется, тогда я был слишком занят, спасая ее от пневмонии. Пропустил мимо ушей, и вот теперь аукнулось. Так всегда в жизни бывает. По крайней мере в моей.  
  
– Что за общество? – спрашиваю я, Лавгуд чешет коленку.  
  
– Нет, я не могу вам рассказать.  
  
Ох, не нравится мне все это. Знаю я эти тайные общества! «Первое правило Пожирательского Клуба – никому не рассказывать о Пожирательском Клубе».  
  
Перед тем как отпустить ее, я иду в кабинет за тремя парами ботинок, которые нашел в самых неожиданных местах замка. Сколько бы эти несносные дети ни прятали их, я буду находить и возвращать обувь владелице. Чтобы не заболела пневмонией и не умерла; всего лишь профессиональная ответственность, это вовсе не значит, что я испытываю хотя бы унцию симпатии к мисс Лавгуд, на что бы там Альбус ни намекал!  
  
Возвращаясь в гостиную, осознаю всю степень вероломства девчонки. Потому что в гостиной ее нет. А это значит, либо она ушла не попрощавшись, что просто грубо, либо она отправилась в мою спальню, что…  
  
Ох, я точно откручу ей голову.  
  
Лавгуд залезла с ногами на мою кровать и разглядывает колдографию и рисунок, прикрепленные к стене над изголовьем. Несколько секунд я стою в дверном проеме, сжимая кулаки и пытаясь совладать с яростью, пока она таращится на снимок, где я олень, а она – ходячий комок ваты с ребенком на руках, и на рисунок с надписями «Снейпи-пупсик» и «Луна-детка». Когда я подхожу, непростительные уже не вертятся на языке, только в голове. Лавгуд поворачивается ко мне, спрыгивает с кровати – довольно шумно, надо сказать, – и говорит:  
  
– Очень красиво!  
  
– Вы так считаете? – дыши, Северус, дыши носом. Ох, нет, не надо думать про нос, думай о хорошем.  
  
– Конечно! – Луна зачем-то берет меня за руку и несколько секунд держит, заглядывая в глаза. – Красиво.  
  
И уходит, волоча за собой ботинки, используя шнурки как поводок.  
  
Только спустя минуту до меня доходит весь ужас положения. Она решила, этот рисунок сделал я.  
  
Я, Снейпи-пупсик.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
А в четвертом часу утра, ворочаясь с боку на бок, я понимаю все, абсолютно ВСЕ.  
  
Лонгботтом.  
  
Ну конечно! Лонгботтом! Это же так просто! Это элементарно! Как я раньше не замечал?!  
  
Лонгботтом!..  
  
Это он все подстроил. Он и его садистская натура. Лонгботтом, как я выяснил, дружен с Лавгуд. И он ненавидит меня, просто ненавидит. Это же естественно. Я прекрасно понимал, что будь у Лонгботтома хоть малейший шанс подвесить меня вниз головой, он бы это сделал. Сразу же! Не задумываясь! С превеликим удовольствием!  
  
Но я никогда на самом деле не понимал, что у Лонгботтома действительно есть возможность уничтожить меня. Раздавить. Поразить психотропным оружием.  
  
Поразить мисс Лавгуд.  
  
Какой дьявольски коварный план! Лонгботтом – настоящий гений, ведь я только сейчас смог раскрыть его злобный замысел. Я был так слеп все эти годы! Прямо у меня под носом… нет, не надо про нос… все происходило перед моими глазами. Жестокость Темного Лорда меркнет перед безжалостными действиями Лонгботтома. Он натравил на меня свою подружку, он натравил на меня Лавгуд, справедливо рассудив, что она либо сведет меня с ума, либо доведет до самоубийства. Либо же до убийства и последующего заключения в Азкабан. Лонгботтом продумал все, ВСЕ.  
  
Ха. Ха-ха-ха-ха! Он не учел, что мой блистательный мозг решал и не такие головоломки. Я раскрыл замыслы Лонгботтома! Пусть не сразу, но раскрыл. И должен немедленно сообщить директору, что за чудовище мы держим в стенах школы.  
  
Выпихнув из-под одеяла сначала опустевшую бутылку, я вываливаюсь следом. Комната кружится в темпе вальса, только очень быстрого вальса, во время которого партнеры считают не «раз, два, три» и даже не «раз-два-три», а «раздватрираздватрираззз»…  
  
Это ничего, ничего. Мне не нужно идти по темным холодным коридорам. Альбус позаботился о том, чтобы его камин был открыт для меня в любое время дня и ночи – если вдруг возникнут непредвиденные обстоятельства в виде пылающей болью метки.  
  
Но сейчас обстоятельства куда важнее каких-то там Пожирателей с их глупыми вечеринками. Я вывел Лонгботтома на чистую воду! Но и он не дремлет. Возможно, прямо сейчас готовит покушение на меня, потому что догадался, что я догадался, что он…  
  
Альбус ловит меня, когда я выпадаю из камина. Я вдруг соображаю, что забыл сменить ночную сорочку на что-то более подобающее ситуации. Но в следующий миг меня это уже не волнует, есть куда более важные новости на повестке дня!  
  
– Лонгботтом хочет убить меня! – выпаливаю я, и Альбус волочет меня к креслу. На нем тоже ночная рубашка, так что все в порядке. На нем еще и ночной колпак. Кто носит ночные колпаки? Пока я хихикаю над его колпаком, Альбус пытается напоить меня очередной чашкой чая. От чая несет протрезвляющим зельем. Я мигом зверею.  
  
«И ты, Альб?!!»  
  
Пусть я и не смогу сейчас выговорить вслух словосочетание «протрезвляющее зелье», я отлично различу его вонь, сколько бы ложек сахара Альбус ни набухал в чай. Как подло – тайком протрезвлять меня. Враги, кругом одни враги, кому же доверять в этом жестоком мире несчастному профессору?!!  
  
В конце концов Альбус успокаивает меня, уверяя, что он больше не повторит подобного вероломства и не посмеет делать меня хоть сколько-нибудь трезвее. Тогда я излагаю ему все мои умозаключения, рассказываю как на духу про Лонгботтома и его план, про Лавгуд, про все.  
  
Альбус не впечатлен. Мало того что он зевает, прикрываясь бородой (но я все вижу!), так он еще имеет наглость смеяться! Я порываюсь вызвать его на дуэль, но Альбус снова усаживает меня в кресло и дает чашку кофе, без всяких примесей. Что ж, кофе я выпью. Все равно уже не уснуть. Слишком неспокойно на душе. Да и можно ли спать, когда Лонгботтом поблизости?!  
  
– Почему ты так уверен, что Луна общается с тобой по просьбе мистера Лонгботтома? – уточняет Альбус. Он совершенно, совершенно не способен трезво мыслить в полпятого утра! Что за человек?! Я объясняю ему все еще раз, медленно и внятно, как объясняю про работу с желчью и кислотами идиотам на первом курсе:  
  
– Она ходит за мной повсюду, торчит у меня в подземельях, рассказывает всякие небылицы, спрашивает, что мне снилось, постоянно чем-то угощает! – я скорбно дергаю себя за волосы, скорчившись в кресле. – Что еще это может значить, Альбус? Зачем ей все это делать, если не для исполнения коварного плана убийства?!  
  
– Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, – Альбус старается смягчить шокирующую новость, – что ты ей просто… симпатичен? Нравишься? Что она хочет стать твоим другом?  
  
Я смеюсь, долго, пока не устаю окончательно. Альбус порывается проводить меня до постели, но я обдаю его холодным презрением. Вхожу в камин аккуратно и грациозно, выпрямив спину.  
  
Оказавшись у себя, пытаюсь допить остатки «Огдена» из спрятавшейся за креслом бутылки, но все проливаю на себя. Кое-как стащив с себя ночную сорочку, падаю посреди комнаты и засыпаю.  
  
  



	6. Myötähäpeä

_Myötähäpeä (финский) – когда кто-то что-то сделал дурацкое, а стыдно за это почему-то вам_

  
  
  
  
На следующий день я впервые в жизни не могу наслаждаться завтраком. Яйца-пашот с мелко нарезанными грибами, воздушный белый хлеб и гусиный паштет, виноградное желе и крепкий черный кофе – все это я проглатываю без особого аппетита, потому что в запасниках у меня не нашлось антипохмельного зелья. Ха-ха, сапожник без сапог, зельевар без зелий. Совсем не смешно.  
  
Обращаться к Помфри я не стал. Не потому, что стыжусь вчерашнего, – просто не привык обращаться к ней по мелочам: ожоги второй степени, там, отравление химикатами, перо, проткнувшее ладонь… похмелье. Пхе!  
  
И мне ни капельки, ну ни капельки не стыдно. Я проснулся голым на полу, в луже чего-то липкого и вонючего. «Огден», это был всего лишь «Огден»! Однако я испытал несколько неприятных минут, восстанавливая картину событий. Последнее, что я помню: Лавгуд увидела чертовы колдографию и картинку (надо было сжечь, надо было…) и решила, что сие творчество – моих рук дело. Похвалила. Ушла. После я переоделся в любимую пижаму, залез под одеяло и призвал бутылочку «Огдена». Потом еще одну.  
  
Почему пить под одеялом показалось мне хорошей идеей, я, хоть убей, не помню.  
  
Смутно вспоминается еще Альбус, но что Альбус делал ночью в моих подземельях? Подозрительно кошусь на него. Он сосредоточен на своем омлете, вытирает губы бородой. Да и остальные сегодня немногословны. Каждый занят делом: кто просматривает корреспонденцию, кто читает свежий «Пророк», кто составляет из горошинок орнамент на тарелке.  
  
Да. Разумеется, мисс Лавгуд.  
  
Сидит прямо напротив меня, опустив очи долу, эдакая скромница, которая не шастает по чужим спальням и не травит мозгошмыгов крыжовниковым сиропом.  
  
В ней определенно что-то сегодня не так, иначе. Нет, не только ее непривычная (и, надо сказать, радующая меня) молчаливость. Бывает, что Луна уходит мыслями далеко и сидит вот так же, безмолвно, почти не шевелясь. Нет, тут что-то другое. Что-то… неуловимое, но заметное…  
  
Ах, волосы. Она сделала что-то со своими волосами. Точнее, не что-то, а весьма неопрятный пучок. Наподобие того, что у Минервы, только если у Минервы от этой прически кожа натягивается на висках и глаза разъезжаются в стороны, то у Луны это похоже на очень волосатый кроличий хвост, толстый, круглый, светлый. Пушистый.  
  
Не сказать чтобы ей шло, но сама идея собрать, наконец, волосы, вечно беспорядочным облаком оседающие на плечи и спину, мне нравится. Я делаю мисс Лавгуд комплимент. Ну то есть я не говорю ей ни единой гадости по поводу прически, а на нашем языке это означает комплимент. Однако мисс Лавгуд остается безучастна. До конца завтрака она не смеет поднять глаз от тарелки, и временами начинает кусать губы, гнуть вилки и давить горошины пальцем. Если я хоть что-то смыслю в Луне Лавгуд, – а я смыслю, поверьте мне, – она крайне, крайне смущена и озадачена.  
  
Как только она встает из-за стола, я следую ее примеру. Она испуганно замирает – ну точно кролик, увидевший лиса, – и вдруг снова садится на стул. Что ж, и я занимаю свое место. Лавгуд встает – я встаю. Лавгуд сразу садится. Это повторяется несколько раз. Коллеги и оставшиеся идиоты смотрят на нас с немым изумлением. Ничего, пусть смотрят.  
  
В конце концов мисс Лавгуд в сердцах произносит:  
  
– Абрырдлрватмывлоане!  
  
Подобная тарабарщина заменяет ей «ругачие» слова, произносить которые в приличном обществе не рекомендуется. Она произносит это и быстрым шагом спешит к выходу. Я неумолимо следую за ней.  
  
Кажется, мы поменялись местами.  
  
Но мне, черт возьми, интересно, что тут происходит!  
  
Стоит нам покинуть зал, как я хватаю ее за руку.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, объяснитесь!  
  
Она топает ногой. Потом еще раз. Я жду, нахмурив брови. Лавгуд сдается, вздыхает.  
  
– Во-первых, как не стыдно выражаться! Да еще при директоре! – я возмущен до глубины души. Пусть директор и не понял ни черта, я мигом расшифровал таинственное «Абрырдлрватмывлоане!». Лавгуд смотрит на меня с несчастным видом.  
  
– О, это… – говорит она потерянно.  
  
– «О, это», – передразниваю я. – Именно «это»!  
  
– Мне просто стыдно. Ужасно, ужасно стыдно, – шепчет Лавгуд чуть слышно. У меня душа уходит в пятки. Что она натворила? Или еще только готовится натворить? Или она сделала мне какую-то ужасную подлянку, а теперь ее замучила совесть и она собралась мне все рассказать? Или…  
  
– Знаете, – продолжает Луна тем временем, – знаете, как бывает иногда… кто-то сделал что-то дурацкое, а стыдно вам.  
  
Моментально перед моими глазами вспыхивает сегодняшнее пробуждение, да и вчерашние пьяные сцены тоже. За которые мне ни капельки не стыдно.  
  
– Я даже не знаю, кто что натворил, но сгореть готова от стыда, – вздыхает Лавгуд, – или провалиться под землю.  
  
– Крепитесь, – говорю я с нечитаемым выражением лица. И медленно отступаю. Бочком, бочком.

***

На день рождения я получаю от нее рождественский пирог. Подозреваю, что собственного приготовления. Подозреваю, что таким же она кормила фестралов.  
  
На пироге цукатами выложена ее мордашка и надпись:  
  
«Merry Birthday and Happy Christmas!»  
  
Подозреваю, что мне жалко будет его есть.

***

Остаток января проходит спокойно. Ученики возвращаются в Хогвартс, он снова полон идиотов. Мне даже кажется, их стало больше на пару голов. Я внимательней считаю рыжих.  
  
Лонгботтом умудряется взорвать котел на первом же занятии, я назначаю ему отработки до конца месяца. Поттера мне хочется чем-то наградить за то, что не попадался мне на глаза все каникулы, и я обзываю его в два раза реже, чем всегда (не знаю, заметил ли он, но для меня это уже подвиг).  
  
Февраль проходит в заботах, лично у меня две основных: как не убить жабу, которая надумала проверять всех учителей на пригодность к преподаванию, и как вылечить Хагридовых соплохвостов, которые стали совсем плохи. Почти весь февраль я провожу в загоне за его избушкой, поливая соплохвостов специальным целебным настоем по своему особому рецепту. Лавгуд мне ассистирует во время этой сложной операции – читает сказки, чтобы успокоить соплохвостов. Надо сказать, ее метод работает: каждый раз к завершению процедуры на мне все меньше и меньше соплей.  
  
Пришлось взять с Хагрида клятву, что он никому не проболтается о моей помощи; мне совсем не на руку, если об этом узнают коллеги. Это испортит мне имидж. Стоит показать слабину, как посыплются просьбы и требования: у Спраут болеют мандрагоры, у Трелони закончилась жидкость для протирки хрустальных шаров (она подозрительно часто заканчивается), у Филча Норрис линяет… мало ли что. На всех Снейпа не напасешься. Вот почему я беру с Хагрида клятву держать язык за зубами.  
  
Но Альбус все равно узнает. Он всегда все узнает – проверено на собственном опыте. Альбус зовет меня в свой кабинет и долго улыбается, а потом говорит:  
  
– Мой мальчик, я так горжусь тобой.  
  
Не знаю, чем именно я ему угодил – тем, что помогаю Хагриду, тем, что не достаю Поттера, или тем, что позволил Лавгуд стать частью моего мира, а может, всем сразу. У меня от этих слов внутри все больно сжимается, одновременно и хорошо, и страшно. И сразу из вредности хочется совершить какую-нибудь глупость, которая разозлит Альбуса.  
  
Я подливаю Амбридж слабительное в кофе.  
  
И внезапно становлюсь местным героем. В учительской меня все хлопают по плечу, улыбаются и угощают пирогом с патокой (проверено: без примесей).  
  
Амбридж подозревает меня, но времени доказать свои подозрения у нее нет: каждые пять минут надо искать уборную.  
  
Тем временем Альбус поручает мне присматривать за Поттером в частности и за всем его «тайным обществом» в принципе. «Одним глазком, Северус, просто чтобы не натворили глупостей», – просит Альбус. К счастью, у меня есть один маленький шпион, который докладывает мне все самое основное.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Луна сидит на стуле, плетет косички, на ногах у нее красуются новенькие красные сапоги. Резиновые. В мелкий желтый горошек.  
  
– Папа прислал, – хвастается она. – Ужасно удобные. Так скрипят!  
  
Она трет ногу о ногу, чтобы я оценил высокое качество скрипа.  
  
– Я в них сплю, – сообщает она, отводя глаза. – Просто… на всякий случай.  
  
– Мы можем наложить на них чары Верности, – говорю я осторожно, – и если вдруг они надумают погулять, тебе достаточно будет сказать одно слово – и сапоги сами вернутся.  
  
– О! – глаза у нее загораются. – Правда? Вы можете?  
  
– Могу ли я! – я принимаю оскорбленный вид.  
  
Остаток вечера лихорадочно ищу в кипе старых книг эти самые чары.  
  
Зато благодарности Луны нет предела. Она даже приносит мне крючковатого зеброкряка, сует под нос.  
  
– Возьмите себе! У меня их много. На прошлой неделе еще три родились.  
  
Она веселая, в пестрой мантии и с миниатюрной репкой на шее – видимо, это такое украшение. Зеброкряк крякает и пытается меня укусить.  
  
– Послушай, почему бы тебе не завести нормального питомца? – спрашиваю я без особой надежды. – Какого-нибудь там котенка или книззла на крайний случай.  
  
Лавгуд смотрит на меня круглыми удивленными глазами, потом смеется.  
  
– Ну вы даете, профессор! Все же знают, что книззлов не существует!  
  
Она уходит гулять, и я смотрю из окна, как она бредет к лесу кормить фестралов вместе с Лонгботтомом. Зеброкряк забирается вверх по моей штанине, опасно щелкая вторыми челюстями.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
В марте на нее что-то находит. Луна становится хмурой, глядит на меня с укором, будто я сделал ей какую-то пакость и забыл об этом. Чем мягче я себя с ней веду, тем сильнее сердится. В конце концов она в очередной раз взрывает котел (ничего страшного, а оранжевый потолок – это интересное дизайнерское решение) и я снимаю с нее пятьдесят баллов, а Лавгуд вдруг устраивает истерику в классе.  
  
Ну как, истерику… она хмурится, уперев кулачки в бока, смотрит на меня сердито и отказывается садиться на свое место.  
  
– В чем дело? – спрашиваю я строго. У нее начинает дрожать подбородок. – Объяснитесь, мисс Лавгуд! – Она начинает жалобно шмыгать носом. – ДА ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, ВРЕДНАЯ ТЫ ДЕВЧОНКА?! – рявкаю я наконец, и тут она выдыхает с облегчением, а в следующий момент…  
  
А в следующий момент – представьте себе такую картину – я, грозный профессор зелий, великий и ужасный Северус Снейп, стою посреди собственного класса, застывший, как суслик при виде совы, а на мне повисла мисс Лавгуд, крепко обхватив меня своими тоненькими ручками.  
  
Обнимает меня. На глазах у всех. И еще, похоже, вытирает нос о мою мантию.  
  
Убью. Уши оторву. На второй год оставлю. Нет, лучше исключу!  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – елейным тоном, – будьте добры отцепиться от меня и отойти на безопасное расстояние. Зелье в моем внутреннем котле в данный момент ужасающе неустойчиво, может случиться взрыв.  
  
Я оставляю ее после уроков и требую объяснений.  
  
– Ну как же вы не понимаете! – изумляется она. – Я просто не хотела, чтобы вы относились ко мне лучше, чем к другим, только потому, что я ваша родственница.  
  
В данный момент вид у меня, как у Поттера на экзамене. То есть очень глупый.  
  
– Что-что?  
  
– Это же совсем вам не подходит. Вы не такой, профессор! Вы непредвзятый. Ну или не совсем предвзятый. Я подумала, будет честно, если вы будете кричать на меня и назначать отработки, как раньше.  
  
Еще отработки?!! Она и так у меня уже весь чай выпила!!  
  
– С чего вы взяли, мисс Лавгуд, что мы с вами состоим в родственных отношениях? – очень спокойно спрашиваю я. И следующие три часа она мне чертит генеалогический лес. Сначала на доске, а когда там заканчивается место, – на стене вокруг доски. И к третьему часу в дебрях рожиц и фамилий вдруг появляется одна носатая. Луна торжественно обводит носача в кружок и чертит стрелочку ровно до того места на доске, откуда начала свои научные изыски, то есть к тощей фигурке, отплясывающей джигу. К ней.  
  
– Видите! Мы с вами родственники! – радуется Луна. – Можно на каникулы приехать к вам в гости?

* * *  
  
  
– А что, Северус, не такая уж плохая идея, – благодушно смеется Альбус, угощая меня засахаренными мармеладками. Сахарная крошка забивается под ногти, и когда я буду нервно грызть их в третьем часу ночи, борясь с желанием выпить сонного зелья, на языке у меня будет сладко.  
  
Я не знаю, я честно не знаю, зачем я рассказываю Альбусу абсолютно все и всегда. Возможно, это просто привычка. Единственная возможность не запутаться во всех этих шпионских перипетиях – выбрать кого-то одного, кому будешь рассказывать абсолютно все, не фильтруя информацию. К несчастью, я выбрал Альбуса и теперь выслушиваю его советы: «Северус, тебе следует перестать сопротивляться попыткам подружиться с тобой», «Северус, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы привязаться к кому-то», «Северус, отведай еще рахат-лукума», «Северус, вымой голову, усынови Поттера и запишись в клуб любителей макраме!». Мне страшно представить, что было бы с моей жизнью, слушайся я во всем Альбуса. Но я могу спокойно пропускать мимо ушей все его речи, которые не начинаются с «У меня к тебе просьба, Северус», потому что тут уж лучше слушать. Отказаться все равно не удастся, так хоть буду знать, на какую еще ужасную авантюру я подписался.  
  
Так что я прихожу к Альбусу пожаловаться на жизнь, поесть сладостей и выслушать очередную порцию указаний. Мы беседуем с ним слишком уж часто, если учесть, что директорское кресло заняла Амбридж, а «лучшие люди» Министерства разыскивают Альбуса по всей Магической Британии и даже за ее пределами. Честное слово, порой мне так невыносимо стыдно за человеческую глупость, словно это я должен был научить их уму-разуму и не справился. Простите, это профессиональное.  
  
Конечно, вся эта ситуация с Амбридж не протянется достаточно долго, чтобы успеть надоесть мне. Альбус не беспокоится по этому поводу, кажется, он воспринимает вынужденное отстранение от должности как долгожданный отпуск – если учесть, что на нем его особые, «отпускные» носки, расцветкой напоминающие «Бобы Берти Боттс». Альбус не беспокоится, значит и мне не нужно, к тому же мне есть о чем поволноваться кроме всяких там интриг, собраний Пожирателей, войны и очередных суицидальных настроений Поттера. Лавгуд пригласила составить ей компанию в Запретный лес на весеннее спаривание фестралов, она называет этот процесс «танцами»: «Они так чуднó танцуют, сэр, даже встают на задние дыбы!» Мерлин великий! Всегда мечтал посмотреть на оргию уродливых падальщиков, на их «задние дыбы». Нахалка Лавгуд потеряла последний стыд и озвучила свое приглашение прямо посреди урока, пока я пытался втолковать ей, отчего не стоит кидать в котел стеклянные бусины, особенно если там кипит Икотное зелье.  
  
Я кричал на нее так громко, что, похоже, умудрился перейти на ультразвук, и Лавгуд не расслышала моего отказа.  
  
Вот что меня беспокоит, а вовсе не похождения Поттера и его верной свиты. Альбус в них уверен; по правде говоря, его порядком растрогало название их так называемой Армии. Что я могу сказать? Назовись они «Армия Снейпа», у них было бы больше шансов выстоять в серьезной битве. Но нет, маленькие паршивцы пулялись шуточными проклятьями и элементарными дуэльными заклинаниями, распивали чаи, украшали елки, целовались под омелой (мне пришлось наблюдать самую отвратительную картину в своей жизни, лишь потому, что я дал Альбусу слово следить за их уроками во избежание несчастных случаев). Да эти идиоты и с кучкой пикси не справятся, что они будут делать в настоящем бою? Закидают противника лимонными леденцами и лакричными палочками? Или просто пустят вперед Лонгботтома в надежде, что он в очередной раз взорвет что-то совершенно невзрывоопасное и противники погибнут от приступа хохота?  
  
Альбус не согласен со мной.  
  
– Ребята многого добились. Думаю, это был очень плодотворный год! Я уверен в своей маленькой армии.  
  
Ну, разумеется. Как не быть уверенным в армии, где стратегом была Лавгуд? Пару недель назад я наблюдал, как она чертила схему на доске, а группка идиотов под названием «Армия Дамблдора» на полном серьезе рассматривала ее стратегию.

Я тоже рассматривал, скрытый дезиллюминационными чарами, склонял голову к левому плечу и к правому, но схема больше походила на картину авангардиста или импрессиониста под очень, очень сильным впечатлением, нежели… ну, на схему.  
  
– Ну как? – Луна повернулась, обвела сияющим взглядом недоумков. Очкастый выступил вперед, как посредник между глупостью и безумием.  
  
– Э-э… отлично, Луна. А… что это?  
  
– Ох, – она расстроилась, и мне сразу захотелось влепить мальчишке подзатыльник. Ну, то есть еще сильнее, чем обычно. – Ну вот же, Гарри, разве не ясно? Вот это Пожиратель.  
  
Ага. Рожица грустная, глаза-точки сбиты в кучу – действительно Пожиратель. Одно лицо. Надо бы Люциусу показать.  
  
– А вот я. – Еще одна грустная рожица с торчащими вертикально волосами. – На меня напали, поэтому я испугалась.  
  
– Ага. – Поттер никак не мог оставить в покое свою гриву, снова запустил туда руку, будто вшей искал. – А это что? – он ткнул пальцем на странное устройство в руке у «рожицы-Луны», устройство похоже на стакан, от которого тянется шнур.  
  
– Это стакан, от которого тянется шнур, – важно пояснила Лавгуд. – Помнишь, ты хотел выбросить после чаепития? Я еще сказала, что придумаю, куда их деть? Два стакана и шнурок – вот и план спасения! – Она воодушевленно подпрыгнула, взяла указку, провела по меловой полосе, обозначающей шнур. Шнур был действительно длинный, тянулся через всю доску и часть стены. Заканчивался он вторым стаканом, присобаченным неизвестным мне способом к прямоугольнику, видимо обозначающему дверь. – Это дверь в кабинет профессора Снейпа, – заявила Луна, и мой стон заглушил коллективный стон всех идиотов в комнате.  
  
– О нет, Луна, опять твой Снейп?! – воскликнула рыжая девица Уизли.  
  
«Твой Снейп». Что значит «твой»?!  
  
Никакой я не…  
  
Не важно.  
  
– Правда же, хорошо получился? – спросила Луна застенчиво, трогая пальцем мелового человечка.  
  
Я не сразу понял, кто изображен, потому что… Ручки-ножки – палочки, торчащая вертикально грива (видимо, я тоже чего-то испугался), огромная книжка, кривая загогулина, обозначающая кресло… Нос. Нос – маленький. Нормальный. Вот почему я не узнал.  
  
Мерлин мой, она не стала рисовать мне огромный нос…  
  
– Похож? – спросила Лавгуд, улыбаясь.  
  
– Похож, – улыбнулся один из идиотов, – только нос малова… ай! Дин, это ты меня стукнул?  
  
– Что? С какой стати?  
  
– Но кто-то же…  
  
– Давайте дослушаем Луну, – повысил голос Поттер, оглядывая собравшихся. – Она ведь старалась. Придумала гениальный план спасения.  
  
Все снова уставились на Лавгуд, а она отвлеклась от пририсовывания мне столика с пирожными и чаем, отвернулась от доски.  
  
– Ну, это все… – сказала она растерянно.  
  
– Э-э… а в чем заключается план?  
  
– Гарри, ну это же просто! Пожиратели нападают, я кричу в стакан, мой крик идет-идет-идет-идет… – она пробежала пальцами по доске, – прямо к кабинету профессора. Он слышит, что на нас напали, прибегает и всех спасает. Вот и весь план!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
– Вот и весь план, Альбус, – говорю я сердито, и Альбус смеется, растянувшись в кресле.  
  
– Замечательно, чудесно, – приговаривает он, непонятно чем довольный. – И ведь девочка зрит в корень.  
  
Что я время трачу? С ним бесполезно разговаривать.


	7. Fond de l’air

_Fond de l’air (французский) – дословно переводится как «дно воздуха». Вообще же выражение означает следующее: на улице лето и светит солнце и вроде бы нужно одеться легко, но на самом деле очень холодно. Не просто холодно, а прямо до дрожи_

Я понимаю, что все это зашло слишком далеко. Я не хочу, чтобы девчонка рассчитывала на меня, надеялась на меня, как на какой-то универсальный способ решения всех проблем. Я не всегда буду рядом, и уж точно не всегда буду готов спасать ее. Я не могу вечно быть поблизости, опекать ее, искать ее обувь по всему замку (пора, пора с этим завязывать, это превращается в хобби), не могу позволять ей рушить мой авторитет, не могу вселять какие-то неуместные надежды.  
  
Я не могу быть ее другом.  
  
Я и так слишком многим должен. Я должен предоставлять информацию Альбусу, я должен спасать задницу Поттера, я должен каждый чертов день учить идиотов, как не взорвать себе лицо, проверяя, вскипело ли зелье.  
  
Я не могу позволить Лавгуд надеяться на меня, потому что не могу снова подвести девчонку, которая в меня верит. Если чему-то жизнь и научила меня, так это тому, что нельзя, невозможно всех спасти и защитить, какую бы сильную боль ни причиняло это проклятое знание.  
  
Вот почему на следующем уроке я вызываю Лавгуд к доске. Покончим с этим фарсом здесь и сейчас.  
  
В руках у меня свиток, залитый алыми чернилами. Очередное ее «эссе» – от эссе одно название. Очередное «Т», но ей к подобной оценке не привыкать. Я устал. Устал от этого.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – говорю я; она улыбается, покачиваясь, – не может стоять спокойно. – Мисс Лавгуд, за все годы преподавания мне еще ни разу не скармливали настолько несусветную чушь.  
  
Я отдаю ей пергамент, она, виновато потупив взгляд, прижимает его к груди.  
  
– Начнем с того, что это эссе не про Увеличивающее зелье. И вообще ни единого упоминания какого-либо зелья я здесь не нашел. Кроме того, вашу работу в принципе нельзя назвать эссе.  
  
– Это научное исследование, – кивает Луна.  
  
– Это бред!  
  
Это сказка про Цуциков Подстульных. Тех, которые прячутся под сидушкой и катаются по гладким ножкам стула.  
  
– Там много полезной информации, – возражает Лавгуд. – Смотрите, я и картинки нарисовала…

– МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ НА ВАШИ КАРТИНКИ!  
  
Она вздрагивает, комкает пергамент в руках.  
  
– Это ваше… – брезгливо, – «творчество»… ни в коей мере не отвечает моим требованиям к домашнему заданию. Я терпел слишком долго, мисс Лавгуд. Вы вздорная, бестолковая и ленивая девчонка, которая притворяется невменяемой, чтобы не выполнять задание, обязательное для каждого. Все ваши одноклассники сдали мне свои, – еще более брезгливо, – работы. Безусловно, там также немало чуши и ни одна работа не заслуживает того времени, которое я трачу на ее проверку. Но это ваше… исследование… еще одна капля в чашу моего терпения. Я бы не сказал, что эта чаша глубокая, мисс Лавгуд. Я хочу, чтобы вы переделали работу, написав мне… вы способны воспринимать человеческую речь? Написав мне об УВЕЛИЧИВАЮЩЕМ ЗЕЛЬЕ!!! Я не желаю видеть рисунков и анекдотов на полях работы. Мне неинтересны ваши мысли по поводу морских приливов, эльфийской магии или существ, живущих в носках. Я не хочу ничего знать ни о ваших исследованиях, ни об исследованиях вашего отца, который поощряет подобное баловство. Мне не нужны выдержки из глупой газетенки, пестрящей выдумками и лженаучными домыслами, вам ясно?  
  
У нее дрожит подбородок, а тонкие светлые брови горестно встали домиком. Но она молча кивает. Движется к парте, но я останавливаю ее властным:  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд. Я еще не закончил с вами. Прежде чем вы вернетесь на свое место, я хотел бы услышать от вас извинения. Я дорожу своим временем и нервными клетками, и если уж вам хватило смелости сдать мне подобную работу, я вправе рассчитывать на извинения.  
  
Она хлюпает носом, сворачивает из пергамента бумажного журавлика. Елозит босой ногой по полу.  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, я жду.  
  
В классе так тихо, что я слышу, как в коридоре летают призраки. Все ее одноклассники почти легли на парты, боясь привлечь к себе мое внимание. Они зря беспокоятся, этот спектакль рассчитан только на одного зрителя. Жалобно вздыхающего зрителя.  
  
– Итак?  
  
– Простите, профессор, – бормочет она едва слышно, насупившись и не глядя на меня.  
  
– Не слышу.  
  
– Простите, профессор Снейп, – говорит она тверже, сердито сверкает глазами в мою сторону. – Я больше вам ни одной картинки не нарисую.  
  
– Очень на это надеюсь. Теперь я хочу услышать, как вы признаете: вы выдумали этих… цуциков… чтобы не писать работу.  
  
Она даже рот открывает от возмущения.  
  
– Но цуцики существуют!!!  
  
– Нет, и мы с вами оба знаем об этом. Хватит! Вам пора взрослеть, мисс Лавгуд, это уже давно никто не находит забавным. Расстаньтесь, наконец, со своими фантазиями и выдумками и начните жить как все простые смертные – в реальном мире. – Я комично развожу руками, глядя на нее насмешливо. – Полагаю, здесь не так весело, но выбирать не приходится.  
  
Тихий смешок с задней парты затухает, как пламя свечи, стоит мне кинуть туда гневный взгляд. Лавгуд упрямо смотрит на меня, глаза тревожные и удивленные, словно она спрашивает меня безмолвно: «Да что с вами такое?»  
  
Так надо, Лавгуд. Ты не поймешь, да я и не рассчитываю.  
  
– Я жду. Пока вы во всеуслышание не признаете, что выдумали этих существ, ни один ученик не покинет этот класс.  
  
Тихий вздох над партами как ветерок. Лавгуд качает головой.  
  
– Нет, профессор.  
  
– Да, Лавгуд.  
  
– Нет, профессор.  
  
БАЦ!  
  
Я хлопаю ладонями по столу, так, что сидящие за первой партой подпрыгивают, а один идиот падает со стула. Лавгуд вдруг скашивает глаза, будто корчит мне рожу.  
  
– Что вы делаете?  
  
– Это чтоб не плакать, – поясняет она и косит еще сильнее. – Не хочу плакать.  
  
– Избавьте меня от ваших гримас. Это все равно не поможет вам покинуть класс. Из-за вашего упрямства ваши одноклассники пропустят перемену.  
  
Они пропускают не только перемену. Они пропускают следующий урок и обед в Большом зале. Тихо, и никто не смеет жаловаться. Черт, они даже шевелятся осторожно, косясь на меня. Лавгуд я велел остаться у доски, и она слегка покачивается, переступая с ноги на ногу. Упрямая. Невероятно упрямая девчонка. Но я упрямей.  
  
Спустя полтора часа в класс заглядывает жа… Амбридж. Своим писклявым голоском она интересуется, что происходит и отчего ученики не явились на урок травологии?  
  
– Ни один ученик не покинет этого класса, – рычу я; Амбридж, хвала ее крошечному лягушачьему мозгу, не возражает. – Пока мисс Лавгуд не скажет очевидное.  
  
– А-а, наша маленькая лгунья-фантазерка, – сладко говорит Амбридж, таращась на Луну. На лице директрисы возникает мерзкая улыбочка. – Если хотите, я могу заняться ее наказанием, Северус. Я знаю пару отличных способов исправить подобных детей раз и навсегда.  
  
– Я. Сам. Наказываю. Своих. УЧЕНИКОВ!  
  
Взгляд, который я кидаю в Амбридж, такой тяжелый, что мог бы проломить ей череп, попади он в цель. А так – просто взрывается стена рядом с ее головой и каменная пыль повисает в воздухе. Амбридж сматывается так быстро, как только ей позволяют ее короткие ноги.  
  
Проходит еще два часа. Урчание голодных желудков заглушает урчание моего собственного, а также затихающие вопли совести. Здравый смысл давно уже сорвал голос, пытаясь внушить мне, что я болван. Словно я и без того не знал.  
  
Ученики развалились на партах и откровенно спят, парочка делает домашнее задание, но ни один не разговаривает. Лавгуд прислонилась к доске, наверняка уже устала стоять. Но даже если я продержу их здесь всю ночь (а к этому все и идет), она не отречется от этих своих идиотских цуциков. И что мне с ней делать? Пытать? Растянуть на дыбе или на костер отправить? Уверен, даже если ее юбка будет пылать, Лавгуд будет повторять: «Они все-таки существуют!!»  
  
Я идиот. Я сам себя поставил в патовую ситуацию. Как мне теперь отпустить их, не уронив достоинства? Я даже пару раз выхожу из класса, надеясь, что ученики сообразят смыться и у меня будет повод наорать на них в следующий раз. Но нет. Идиоты настолько запуганы, что остаются на своих местах. В конце концов всех спасает Поттер – как обычно. Его лохматая башка маячит в приоткрытой двери.  
  
– Профессор, директор Амбридж хотела вас видеть.  
  
Я знаю, что он лжет, и я знаю, что он выведет учеников из кабинета, пока я шагаю через весь замок к директору, которая, разумеется, ни сном ни духом о своем желании меня видеть.  
  
Возвращаюсь и не могу сдержать ухмылки: так и есть, класс пустой. Я почти горжусь Поттером. Облегченно падаю на стул и бормочу:  
  
– За саботаж и организацию побега наказанных пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора.  
  
И шепотом:  
  
– Один балл Гриффиндору за своевременное появление.  
  
Только потом уже я замечаю лежащий на столе продолговатый кактус, который воняет чем-то тухлым.  
  
И следующую неделю я нахожу их повсюду.

Повсюду, повсюду! В кровати, в ящике стола, на стуле в Большом зале, в котле, в тапочках, на подоконнике, на шкафу, под матрасом, на стопке проверенных работ и под кучей непроверенных, у дверей в лабораторию, у дверей в класс, у дверей в мои личные покои, в кармане мантии…  
  
Я выяснил, – не поленился провести пару часов в библиотеке, – что это вонючее безобразие на самом деле плод, который в Азии называют дуриан. Он плохо пахнет, колючий и выглядит совершенно неаппетитно, хотя и считается где-то там королем фруктов. Но что этот король делает в моих тапочках, я понять не могу.  
  
Безусловно, это изощренная и бессмысленная в своей жестокости месть мисс Лавгуд. Она не глядит на меня, не говорит со мной и не портит мне жизнь целых семь дней, и к выходным я не могу найти себе места. Все валится из рук, раздражение плещет через край, как плохо сваренное зелье, мысли разбегаются в стороны, и совсем некому прогнать мозгошмыгов из моей головы. Проклятые цуцики снятся мне каждую ночь, они кидают в меня дурианы и орут мерзкими голосами: «Убейте тролля! Убейте тролля! Ату его!»  
  
Я утешаю себя холодным супом с бриошами, телятиной и тушеными овощами в горшочке, рыбой в винном соусе, штруделем и пирогом с голубикой. А потом иду к мадам Розмерте и продолжаю утешать себя тремя кружками эля, одним огромным стаканом дымящегося грога и тремя главами нового справочника «Аппарация в боевом искусстве».  
  
К сожалению, у меня совсем вылетает из головы, что сегодня воскресенье и половина студентов Хогвартса плевать хотела на запреты Амбридж покидать школу; они все здесь, шумят и веселятся, словно в их маленьких жалких жизнях есть что-то, что достойно веселья и радости, словно сам факт их ничтожного существования – повод для праздника. Я забиваюсь в самый темный и дальний угол трактира, жалея, что не пошел в какое-нибудь менее людное место, да хотя бы на дно озера у школы. Но после четвертой кружки мне становится тепло и хорошо, и даже вопли идиотов не раздражают так, как полчаса назад.  
  
Я сижу один за своим столом; Лавгуд сидит за столиком в противоположном конце комнаты, тоже одна, сгорбилась над молочным коктейлем, как заправский пьянчуга, – мутное отчаянье во взгляде, ярко-розовая соломинка между губ. Коктейль пузырится, качаются в ушах Луны серьги из крошечных дурианчиков, а под моим стулом кто-то отчаянно скребет сидушку. Не иначе как цуцик.  
  
Я скучаю по ней.

* * *  
  
  
  
Апрель, и солнце светит так ярко, что многие глупцы покупаются – выходят на улицу легко одевшись, и уж тогда за них вовсю берется ледяной весенний ветер. Вредный и пронизывающий, как бессовестный взгляд голубых глаз Альбуса.  
  
– Помирись с ней.  
  
У него на все один ответ. Я говорю, что ингредиенты почти все закончились, Амбридж действует на нервы одним своим присутствием в замке, не говоря уж о ее фирменном «кхе-кхе» – пусть кто-нибудь даст этой женщине настойку от кашля, кто-нибудь, только не я, потому что я не сдержусь и подолью ей яда, а в Азкабан мне пока не хочется. Я говорю, что ученики еще более невыносимые, чем прежде, Поттер наглеет все больше и больше, погода отвратительная и эльфы стали хуже готовить, Барон взял в привычку завывать у меня под дверью, а еще эти чертовы дурианы повсюду – мне надоело садиться на них, они же колючие!  
  
– Помирись с ней.  
  
Словно, если я это сделаю, сразу закончится война, Лорд сам зароется в могилу, Поттер оставит в покое свои волосы, мой нос уменьшится, наступит лето и радуга раскинется над Хогвартсом!..  
  
– Просто помирись с ней, Северус. Ты же хочешь этого.  
  
Черт возьми. Хочу. Хочу…  
  
Но я никогда, никогда не мирюсь первым. Никогда не прошу прощения. Однажды я уже унижался, умолял, рассыпался в извинениях и словах сожаления… особых плодов это не принесло. И повторять нечто подобное? Да никогда! Вздорная девчонка не занимает такого важного места в моей жизни, чтобы изменять принципам ради нее. Она всего лишь ребенок, а я ненавижу детей уже через полчаса после пробуждения.  
  
«Просто помирись с ней», – ворчу я, пробираясь через чащу Запретного леса. Когда это было просто?!  
  
– Как вы думаете, мисс Лавгуд, отчего этот лес зовут Запретным? – интересуюсь я, присаживаясь рядом с ней на бревно. Она улыбается, потом принюхивается. Я залезаю в карман и натыкаюсь на очередной колючий фрукт. Швыряю его на землю.  
  
– Фестралам нравятся ежаблоки.  
  
– Это не ежаблоки, – возражаю я. Она глядит на меня с жалостью.  
  
– Конечно, ежаблоки, профессор. Вы просто их не узнали.  
  
Здесь, в лесу, ужасно холодно. Кое-где даже виднеется нерастаявший снег. В лесу есть такие поляны, где снег не тает до мая. Бревно сырое и тоже холодное, я мгновенно покрываюсь мурашками, а Луна пытается свистеть (скорее дует), разглядывает цыпки на руках. Она одета совсем легко, на ногах резиновые сапоги, в волосы вплетены какие-то разноцветные спиральки, похожие на сухие макароны. Я предусмотрительно закутался в шарф, меня весна никогда не обманывает. И теперь я потихоньку раскутываюсь, разматываю длинный серый шарф, закидываю Лавгуд на плечи. Она косится на меня, но ничего не говорит. В конце концов я выдавливаю из себя (это пытка, мучение, это почти физически больно):  
  
– Извини.  
  
Луна улыбается, ерзает, подвигаясь поближе ко мне.  
  
– Да я не сердилась на вас, профессор. Я же знаю, вам нравится иногда злиться. Это ничего.  
  
Я не могу поверить, что это все. Ей не нужны какие-то объяснения или слова, ей достаточно короткого «извини»! Я вдыхаю полной грудью весенний воздух, вдыхаю так глубоко, что кружится голова…  
  
– А вот цуцики обиделись.  
  
Так.  
  
– Они расстроились, что вы в них не верите, профессор.  
  
Ну разумеется.  
  
– Но если вы объясните им, что не со зла, они поймут, я уверена!  
  
Приехали. Теперь мне придется просить прощения у стула… то есть, у цуциков, живущих под стулом. Великолепно. Несравненно. Не пошло бы все к Гриндевальду?! Может, лучше сразу покончить с этим фарсом? Я в лесу, лопату трансфигурировать недолго, нет Лавгуд – нет проблемы…  
  
– Ой, профессор, у вас столько мозгошмыгов развелось… – сокрушается Луна, машет руками возле моей головы, а потом… гладит меня по волосам. – Вы такой хороший, мне прям иногда страшно за вас становится.  
  
Я сижу не шевелясь. Где-то там, в глубине леса, хрустят ветки под копытами кентавров.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
В чем-то Альбус бывает прав. Крайне редко и в очень особых случаях – но да, он бывает прав. Как только между мной и Лавгуд воцарились мир и понимание, жизнь стала налаживаться. Солнце светило исправно, зелья кипели тогда, когда им положено кипеть, Лонгботтом не сильно калечил окружающих, эльфы превзошли себя, подав тыквенный пирог, воздушный, ароматный, мягкий, посыпанный корицей и пахнущий благородной осенью, а не этой суматошной весной. А потом и еще одно развлечение. Кто бы мог подумать, что и эти близнецы Уизли с их вечными выходками на что-то сгодятся? То представление, которое они устроили, прежде чем покинуть Хогвартс навсегда, впечатлило даже меня, человека, который состоит в родственных отношениях с Лавгуд. Она одолжила мне свои гипноочки, и через них устроенные Уизли салюты смотрелись еще эффектнее. Амбридж, разумеется, верещала, как мандрагора, что тоже меня позабавило. А уж при мысли, что не придется еще один год терпеть близнецов, душа моя пела и я был готов ей подпевать (но из врожденного гуманизма и любви к человечеству не совершил подобного вероломства).  
  
Впрочем, мне становится не до смеха, когда Амбридж вызывает меня в свой кабинет. Мерзкие кошачьи вопли заглушают пыхтение Лонгботтома, синеющего в медвежьей хватке Крэбба. Поттер глядит на меня с таким отчаяньем, что я практически вижу стакан в его руке, стакан со шнуром. «Повесься на этом шнуре, Поттер», – сообщаю я ему взглядом, но лохматый идиот никогда не понимал моих многозначительных сигналов глазами и бровью.  
  
– Бродяга у него в плену! – вопит Поттер. – Его держат там, где оно спрятано!  
  
Ох, Мерлин. Отчего бы тебе не проводить Амбридж прямиком в дом на Гриммо?  
  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы говорите, – мне удается отделаться и от Поттера, и от Амбридж, которой подавай Веритасерум. На Лавгуд я вообще не смотрю, только мимоходом советую Крэббу лучше прятать тело Лонгботтома, когда он завершит свое благородное дело и все-таки задушит подлеца.  
  
Разумеется, Блэк в полном порядке и чувствует себя превосходно, уничтожая запасы спиртного в доме на Гриммо, пока все нормальные люди занимаются чем-то полезным. Убедившись, что блохастый крестный мальчишки вовсе не там, «где оно спрятано», я отправляюсь к Альбусу.  
  
– Поттер снова строит из себя не пойми что. Не представляю, когда уже мальчишке надоест привлекать к себе всеобщее внимание, – ворчу я, а Альбус смотрит в окно.  
  
– Они идут к Запретному лесу, – встревоженно говорит он. – С Долорес.  
  
Я устало вздыхаю.  
  
– Мне пойти за ними? Заавадить Амбридж, притащить Поттера в замок, получить очередную порцию «Как вы смеете» и «Вы – сальноволосый предатель»?  
  
– Нет, в этот раз не по обычной схеме, – хмурится Альбус. – О, вот и остальные за ними.  
  
– И Лавгуд, разумеется, без обуви?  
  
Альбус хмурится, наливает мне чая.  
  
– Оставайся здесь, Северус. В этот раз тебе лучше остаться в стороне. Пойду я.  
  
Неужели я не ослышался? С одной стороны, редко выпадает такой шанс – вытянуть ноги к огню и выпить хорошего чая, вместо того чтобы бегать ловить падающего с метлы героя, бегать от оборотня и ловить сумасшедшего преступника под оборотным. А с другой… если уж Альбус берет дело в свои руки, значит все серьезно.  
  
– Не покидай этой комнаты, ясно? – тихо говорит Альбус, прежде чем шагнуть в камин. Я киваю. И через десять минут отзывается болью метка.  
  



	8. Iktsuarpok

_Iktsuarpok (язык инуитов) – представьте, что вы кого-то ждете, а этот кто-то не идет и не идет, и вот вы начинаете выглядывать в окно, выбегать за дверь, чтобы посмотреть, не идет ли гость. Как-то так  
_

  
  
  
  
Следующие полчаса я провожу увлекательнейшим образом: сначала катаюсь по ковру, терзая ногтями метку, пока метка терзает меня, потом бьюсь головой о стены, ножки стола и пол, пытаясь достичь милосердного обморока.  
  
Метка прожигает кожу, плоть и даже, кажется, вгрызается в кости. Бывали минуты в моей жизни, когда я позволял себе надежду: мол, победит Поттер Волдеморта и метка исчезнет. Теперь же знаю: она не исчезнет никогда, она выжжена не на коже, она проходит сквозь все мое существо, заполняет изнутри, как смертельная болезнь. Даже если исчезнут очертания черепа и змеи, метка останется на предплечье – памятью, болью, памятью о боли.  
  
Когда все проходит, я еще некоторое время собираюсь с силами, разглядывая причудливый узор ковра, трусь щекой о его жесткий ворс, прижимаюсь к нему: за эти минуты мы стали почти родными и мне даже жаль покидать его, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
В Выручай-комнате нет часов; если бы она прислушивалась к моим пожеланиям, огромный циферблат уже занял бы всю стену и стрелки бы у него были как на тех идиотских часах в Норе: «В опасности», «Дома», «В дороге»… Но Выручай-комната выполняет волю Дамблдора, так же как и я. Так что я хожу из угла в угол по миниатюрной копии его кабинета, плющу нос об оконное стекло, вздыхаю и вспоминаю ругательства на всех известных мне языках, в том числе лунную тарабарщину. Чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее беспокойство. Лавгуд, Лонгботтом, Поттер – та еще компания! Невзрачные Уизли и Всезнайка положения не спасут. Вся надежда на то, что Альбус успеет вовремя.  
  
Время, время… я в ловушке собственного ожидания. Такое случается: когда ждешь, каждая секунда тянется вечность, это всем известно; но чем сильнее пытаешься отвлечься, тем отчетливей звучат щелчки стрелок в голове. И в какой-то момент беспокойство не позволяет сидеть, думать, дышать… и тогда уже мечешься по комнате, а секундные стрелки тычут со всех сторон, впиваясь острыми наконечниками. Вот что я называю ловушкой ожидания.  
  
Если бы комната прислушивалась к моим пожеланиям, передо мной бы уже дымилось утешение на плоском блюде. Барашек под острым горячим соусом, в колечках лука и под стружкой брынзы. К нему чуть теплый чай в высоком стакане, щедро разбавленный молоком, и чизкейк, да, пожалуй, именно так. Впрочем, я не отказался бы и от охлажденного грибного супа с гренками и сухарями, от ризотто с пестрыми овощами – кукуруза, сладкий перец, стручковая фасоль… именно это эльфы обещали подать на обед, который я пропустил благодаря Поттеру и его причудам. Одно дело – подвергать меня угрозе быть съеденным оборотнем, изводить своей тупостью и нахальством на протяжении всех этих лет и периодически называть предателем (все это объяснимо и даже в какой-то степени простительно идиоту), но лишать меня обеда?! Мерлин, есть у этого человека хоть что-то святое? Честное слово, если после всех причиненных неудобств Поттер не сделает для меня такой малости, как победа над Лордом, я… я… я сожру Поттера прямо вместе с очками.  
  
Я так голоден, что согласен даже на приторные лимонные дольки, на чудовищные сэндвичи, которыми угощается Хуч, – с вареным яйцом между мокрыми от майонеза треугольниками хлеба; я готов съесть сотню каменных кексов Хагрида и зажевать сухим печеньем с корицей, которое всегда в вазочке на столе у Минервы. Чем сильнее волнуюсь, тем сильнее хочу есть, тем медленней тянется время, и эта пытка почище боли в предплечье. В конце концов нахожу в ящике письменного стола склад сахарных вафель и чувствую себя почти счастливым.  
  
Жую и жду, жду, жду. Сколько уже прошло? Альбус давно должен был вернуться. Если не случилось что-то по-настоящему ужасное. Но этого не могло произойти; Альбус справится со всем, даже с очередным самоубийственным порывом Поттера. Возможно, все уже закончилось, возможно, Альбус уже в Хогвартсе. Может, он просто забыл про меня.  
  
Но он запретил мне выходить, и я не покину комнату до его возвращения.  
  
Когда за окном уже темнеет, дверь приоткрывается. Я смотрю на чулки ядовито-зеленого цвета, украшенные орнаментом из маленьких зубастых подсолнухов. Эти подсолнухи приветливо скалятся мне, пока Лавгуд с сопением забирается в соседнее кресло.  
  
– Как славно, что вы нашлись, – говорит она серьезно. Я решаюсь поднять взгляд и вижу ее лицо: одна щека забрызгана чем-то бурым, на другой тонкая ссадина. – Я так и думала, что сработает.  
  
Ну правильно; в Выручай-комнате можно спрятать и найти что угодно: книги, цирковые шатры, саркофаги, люстры, профессоров…  
  
– Гарри в порядке, – сообщает Лавгуд, словно я кинулся с расспросами про чертова Поттера, стоило ей переступить порог. Словно меня вообще хоть как-то, хоть чуточку беспокоило… какая чушь.  
  
Я расслабляюсь, выдыхаю и тянусь к ящику стола.  
  
– Вафельку?  
  
Мы дружно хрустим, потом моя маленькая лазутчица продолжает докладывать:  
  
– Наверное, мисс Амбридж не захочет возвращаться в школу. Гермиона сказала, она нашла себе новых друзей в лесу. – Я стараюсь ухмыляться не слишком плотоядно, чтобы не пугать Лавгуд, но ее и не испугаешь; она глядит сквозь меня, словно видит что-то недоступное взгляду, словно на ней спектральные очки. Доев вафлю, Луна стряхивает крошки в чулок, отогнув резинку, – для чулочных гномов, разумеется, – затем шарит в кармане, протягивает мне горсть слипшихся полосатых тянучек, перемешанных с разным сором – скорлупой фисташек, тонкими куриными косточками и шариками репейника.  
  
– Гарри очень расстроился из-за Сириуса.  
  
Блэк? Неприятно сжимает горло. Даже думать не хочу. Я все равно узнаю, Альбус обязательно мне все расскажет, но сейчас – нет, не хочу ничего слышать.  
  
– Профессор Дамблдор сейчас с ним разговаривает. С Гарри, конечно. Не с Сириусом.  
  
Если с Блэком действительно что-то серьезное, Поттер либо рыдает, либо кричит. Зная Поттера, ставлю на второе. Ну наконец-то хоть часть гнева мальчишки перепадет Альбусу, а не мне! Я могу себе это представить во всех подробностях: Альбус, с этой его подкупающей улыбкой, сидит за столом в кабинете, поглаживает бороду и предлагает чаю, а Поттер бьется в истерике и показывает все свои худшие стороны. Мерлин, надеюсь, он там все перебьет!  
  
Лавгуд вытаскивает из другого кармана что-то склизкое и удивленно разглядывает. Я тоже таращусь, как влажный кусок плоти с чавкающим звуком сокращается, пытаясь сползти с детской ладошки. Лавгуд пожимает плечами и убирает это обратно в карман.  
  
Мы сидим рядом, молча едим вафли и тянучки, а когда в комнате становится совсем темно, я отправляю Лавгуд спать. Она неуверенно топчется у двери.  
  
– Вам не страшно в темноте, профессор?  
  
– Все в порядке.  
  
– Здесь могут быть зуболицы.  
  
– Ничего, мисс Лавгуд, я с ними справлюсь.  
  
– Только не обижайте их слишком сильно, хорошо? – улыбается она. Затем строго обращается в темный угол у книжного шкафа: – И вы тоже не трогайте профессора!  
  
Она уходит, а я сижу в кресле, закрыв глаза, и слушаю гулкий звук ее шагов в коридоре.  
  
Альбус приходит меня вызволить поздней ночью.

* * *  
  
  
  
Как ни удивительно, но меня вполне устраивают мои коллеги. Когда ваш мудрейший работодатель нанимает то отставных вояк-маньяков, которые оказываются беглыми преступниками, то кентавров, то оборотней, то мошенников, стирающих людям память направо и налево, то и вовсе Волдеморта, пусть не в совсем привычном его состоянии, волей-неволей учишься находить общий язык с людьми. С самыми разными людьми.  
  
С коллегами, работающими вместе со мной много лет, у нас уже давно установлены определенные правила, границы, за которые мы не заступаем. Проще говоря, пока они со мной не заговаривают, я не насыпаю им стрихнин в утренний кофе. И все довольны.  
  
Но в конце каждого года ко мне в подземелья отправляется процессия с подношениями. Коллеги приходят по одному и компаниями, пьют мой чай, сидят в моих креслах и дарят мне всякую ненужную муру, а я отношусь к этому спокойно, потому что слишком счастлив.  
  
Да, счастливое время года… поздняя весна, плавно перетекающая в лето, пыль, забивающаяся в камни коридоров, шорох ветра в кронах деревьев, скрип перьев, звучащий райской музыкой, ведь это заключительная контрольная в этом году!  
  
Каникулы.  
  
То, ради чего живут, страдают и тянут свою лямку учителя. Счастливые месяцы кропотливой бумажной работы, планов, прогнозов и подготовки, но без единого малолетнего идиота поблизости! Пустые классы, тихие коридоры, скучающий Альбус. Это мой личный праздник. Я не позволяю поздравлять меня с днем рождения или с Рождеством, но в конце года, когда рады мы все, именно мне дарят подарки. То ли потому, что я радуюсь больше всех, то ли в благодарность за очередное спасение Поттера и всего магического мира заодно.  
  
В этом году, однако, грязная работа досталась Альбусу. Он сам не свой из-за смерти Блэка; даже мне не по себе. Пару недель назад я ругался с этим человеком, мечтал сунуть его головой в мясорубку и прокрутить, а теперь он мертв, и с этим надо как-то справиться.  
  
А еще надо справиться с фактом, что с этим надо справиться окружающим. Удивительно, как много людей нуждались в Блэке. На Поттера страшно смотреть, но это объяснимо. Зато другие… члены Ордена в трауре, Люпин не показывается на глаза, он не открыл мне, даже когда я соизволил пойти и утешить его, что случается раз в тысячу световых лет, – мог бы и почувствовать себя польщенным, а не держать меня перед закрытой дверью.  
  
Альбус совсем пал духом; мне не дает покоя глупая, детская ревность. Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы отдавать себе отчет, что именно я чувствую, но не достаточно взрослый, чтобы подавить это в себе. Вот почему я тоже хожу мрачный и задумчивый в эти дни, точнее, еще более мрачный и еще более задумчивый, чем всегда.  
  
Некоторые глупцы думают, меня расстраивает сам факт смерти Блэка. Пусть думают все, что хотят. Мне нет до этого дела. Я навещаю Альбуса и пою его чаем; грушевый чай, сладкий и желтый, чаинки и мякоть на дне пологой чашки. Альбус погружается в раздумья и держит чашку в руках часами, пока я пытаюсь отвлечь его беседой. С тем же успехом я мог бы сложить ноги на директорский стол, развернуть газету и провести время с пользой. Но я стараюсь, сам не знаю для чего.  
  
Из-за всеобщего уныния, из-за того, что я не жертвовал собственной шеей в этот раз, или еще почему, но коллеги не спешат спускаться ко мне в подземелья. Я не расстраиваюсь – они лишь мяли обивку кресла, да и вообще… сдались мне их подарки. В прошлом году Сивилла подарила мне грелку, словно мне тысяча лет. Она подарила мне грелку, а спустя месяц у меня прихватило спину. И я с содроганием думал о том, что она подарит мне в этот раз.  
  
Последние дни, последние уроки, последние отработки. Поттер не посещает занятий, но его идиотские друзья тоже прогуливают, так что, должно быть, за Поттером есть кому присмотреть. Лавгуд взрывает еще два зелья, что само по себе достижение, учитывая, что на последних занятиях мы просто пишем конспекты.  
  
Мне хочется с ней поговорить, не знаю о чем, но хочется со страшной силой. Чем глубже погружается в размышления Альбус, чем бледнее выглядит Поттер, без аппетита ковыряющий вилкой в своей тарелке (отменная овощная запеканка и мясо на ребрышках), чем несносней окружающий меня мир, тем сильнее потребность, чтобы кто-то отогнал, наконец, всех этих мозгошмыгов от моей несчастной головы.  
  
Я отправляюсь в лес, но там только Хагрид, общается с фестралами.  
  
«Это… того самого… летом-то улетят, того, к холмам… а осенью вернутся, как обычно».  
  
Вскоре после этого приходит день отъезда. Пока идиоты пакуют свои чемоданы, набивая прикроватные тумбочки огрызками яблок и карандашей и покрывая подоконники бессмысленными надписями вроде «Томас тролль», я собираю по замку урожай из потерянной обуви. Заодно нахожу парочку шляп, галстуков, одного застенчивого боггарта и комнату, полную золотых унитазов.  
  
Некоторые учителя позволяют себе лишние сантименты и провожают учеников, выходят во двор или стоят в дверях замка, чуть ли не обнимаясь, глядя, как их шумные, бестолковые, нахальные детки шагают за Хагридом к воротам. Мне, разумеется, совершать подобные глупости не пристало, я всего лишь любуюсь пейзажем за окном, краем глаза выискивая желтую панамку с жухлым подсолнухом, приколотым к ленте.  
  
Лавгуд шагает рядом с Лонгботтомом. Он пыхтит, волочит чемодан, одной рукой придерживая свою мерзкую жабу на плече. Жаба таращит на меня глаза и выглядит исчадием ада, притворившимся жабой. Луна что-то рассказывает Лонгботтому и помахивает в воздухе самодельным зонтиком, усыпанным колокольчиками. Потом их догоняет Трио Идиотов, и Луна слегка отстает, чтобы идти рядом с Поттером. Как-то незаметно их все опережают, а эти двое идут рядом и о чем-то беседуют вполголоса. У Поттера до того несчастный вид, что я это различаю даже отсюда, со своим плохим зрением. Луна трогает Поттера за рукав, а потом показывает пальцем наверх. Несколько секунд они смотрят в небо, а идущие мимо ученики обходят их, иногда толкая. Потом Поттер улыбается и на секунду сжимает руку Луны. И уходит.  
  
А Лавгуд все смотрит, смотрит, смотрит в небо.  
  
И ни единого взгляда по сторонам.  
  
Ее кто-то окликает, и лишь тогда Луна замечает, что сильно отстала от остальных. Она бежит за остальными учениками, бросив зонтик. Он кружится по опустевшему двору, уже когда ворота закрыты и гул голосов стих.  
  
Чертова растяпа забыла свой зонтик. И забыла попрощаться со мной. Глупая девчонка, как она еще не забыла нигде свою голову?  
  
Я плетусь на улицу за зонтом. По пути мне встречаются Минерва, Флитвик и Помона. Они идут совсем рядом, лениво переговариваются и выглядят довольными, хотя Минерва и комкает в руках свой огромный носовой платок. Заметив меня, все, как по команде, делают скорбные лица.  
  
– Не грусти, Северус, – утешает меня Минерва. – Каникулы скоро закончатся.  
  
– Они все вернутся в следующем году, – неизвестно зачем сообщает мне Помона. А Флитвик вбивает последний гвоздь в крышку гроба:  
  
– К тому же Луна собиралась приехать к тебе в гости на каникулах?  
  
Все. Довольно. Если и после этого я не получу ни единого подарка, наше перемирие закончено. Я знаю столько ядов, что даже процесс убийства большого штата сотрудников не покажется мне утомительным!  
  
Странное дело, но настроение слегка поднимается. Подобрав зонт – нелепое творение! – я возвращаюсь в подземелья.  
  
На моем рабочем столе лежит, придавленная дурианом, картинка. Две закорючки выглядят довольными и в меру безумными. Сошло бы за неплохую абстракцию, если бы не подпись.  
  
«Снейпи-пупсик и Луна-детка отрываются на каникулах!!!»  
  
Насвистывая, я составляю меню на ужин. Мне ведь еще зеброкряков кормить.


End file.
